La rançon
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: Quatre vampires du New Hampshire débarquent à Bon Temps pour kidnapper Sookie, la télépathe locale. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Eric Northman est le shérif de la zone visée et que la cible est la femme qu'il convoite, tout ne peut pas se passer comme prévu...
1. Chapitre 1

Encore True Blood, toujours Sookie et Eric! Voici une fic un peu plus longue que les précédentes que j'ai faites sur True Blood (cinq chapitres), mais qui peut-être (et je dis bien _peut-être_) aura une suite... Évidemment, les commentaires sont la bienvenue!

En espérant que vous apprécierez!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

><p><em>La rançon<em>

**Chapitre 1**

J'avais beau me répéter qu'Eric et Pam étaient de grandes personnes – et, accessoirement, de puissants vampires –, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour leur sécurité depuis la visite de ces intrus chez _Merlotte._ J'ignorais à quoi ces visiteurs ressemblaient tout comme ce qu'ils pouvaient bien me vouloir, mais Sam avait jugé bon de me camoufler dans l'aire du personnel pendant les vingt minutes qu'ils ont pris pour boire leur consommation. Ça, juste après qu'ils aient demandé à parler à « la serveuse blonde télépathe aux gros nibards qui s'appelle Sookie Stackhouse ».

Naturellement, suite au qualificatif on ne peut plus péjoratif – quoique très précis – utilisé pour désigner ma charmante personne, mon boss avait flairé l'anomalie et leur avait posément annoncé que personne ne répondait ni à la description émise ni au nom mentionné dans son établissement. Selon Sam – qui était même allé jusqu'à me dissimuler dans son bureau pour me soustraire à la tentation de jeter un œil discret aux étrangers et ainsi risquer de me faire apercevoir –, les malotrus s'étaient contenté de se jeter un regard entre eux, visiblement contrariés, pour ensuite s'attabler et commander quatre breuvages. Arlène avait bien failli saccager tous les efforts de Sam pour faire de cette Sookie Stackhouse une pure inconnue lorsque les clients de ma section s'étaient mis à se plaindre du ralentissement du service, mais mon boss avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne trahisse pas ma présence.

Claquemurée dans l'office de Sam, je m'étais concentrée sur les pensées des intrus dans l'espoir de découvrir leurs intentions, mais comme je m'y étais attendue, je n'avais détecté que quatre trous bien distincts : des vampires. Tout à coup, l'obstination de Sam à vouloir me cacher, que j'avais d'abord jugé excessive – après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me traitait avec si peu d'égard –, s'est révélée être de circonstance. Qu'est-ce que quatre déterrés sans convenances et qui ne connaissaient manifestement pas la femme qu'ils cherchaient pouvaient bien avoir à me dire? Le fait qu'ils soient au courant de ma particularité a achevé de me convaincre que ces hommes ne me voulaient aucun bien. De toute façon, il suffisait de se faire surnommer comme tel pour comprendre qu'on ne vous tenait pas en estime.

Lorsque mes quatre copains avaient quitté le bar, Sam était venu échanger quelques mots avec moi. J'avais ainsi appris que la prochaine destination des intrus était le _Fangtasia._ Faisaient-ils simplement la tournée des bars dans l'espoir de me mettre le grappin dessus ou étaient-ils au courant de ma relation avec Eric et comptaient sur sa coopération pour qu'il leur indique où ils pouvaient me trouver? Sam, qui avait tenté de jouer les épieurs sans éveiller leurs soupçons, m'avait également rapporté les quelques bribes de conversation qu'il était parvenu à attraper au passage. Apparemment, ils avaient parlé de « ravager la place »… Tout ça ne me disait rien de bon.

Je n'ai donc pas pris de chance et ai directement foncé à Shreveport en sortant du boulot. Il était deux heures du matin et la chaussée était déserte. Les ténèbres, en revanche, étaient omniprésentes ; j'avais l'impression qu'elles allaient m'engloutir. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inutile dans mon rétroviseur, mon pied a écrasé la pédale à gaz avec un tantinet plus de témérité et j'ai filé comme une flèche.

J'étais inquiète. Et si les quatre intrus avaient vraiment eu en tête de ravager le _Fangtasia?_ Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Après tout, j'avais eu deux heures pour prévenir Eric d'un simple coup de fil et je n'en avais rien fait. J'imagine que sur le coup, l'idée qu'on puisse mettre sans dessus dessous un endroit dans lequel Eric et Pam se trouvaient et investissaient tout leur temps m'avait été inconcevable.

Mais suite à mes cogitations, une inquiétante conclusion m'avait poussée à faire un saut au _Fangtasia_ : cette nuit était la seule nuit de la semaine durant laquelle le célèbre vamp'bar n'était pas ouvert à ses clients donc réduisait le staff à son strict minimum – en d'autres mots : à Eric et Pam –, ce qui les défavorisait en nombre.

Une voiture a brûlé le pavé à une telle vitesse en sens inverse que la mienne a tangué. J'ai instantanément allégé la pression de mon pied, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bon sang! J'étais si anxieuse que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais pratiquement atteint les 120 km/h! J'ai agité mes doigts moites sur le volant et me suis obligée à me détendre. Je devais me répéter, encore et encore, qu'Eric et Pam étaient de grandes personnes et – oui, vous l'aurez deviné – de puissants vampires. Ces deux-là étaient certainement plus âgés que les quatre étrangers réunis ; il ne leur suffirait sûrement qu'une chiquenaude pour les mettre K.O. Sauf s'ils les avaient pris par surprise…

Argh! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu la brillante idée de téléphoner au _Fangtasia_ ou à Eric avant de prendre la route? Voilà que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour deux vampires aussi vieux que le monde!

J'ai battu mon record de vitesse sur Industrial Drive. Heureusement que je n'ai croisé aucune voiture de patrouille sur ma route car l'amende que je me serais coltinée aurait été sacrément lourde. Je ne me suis autorisée à ralentir que lorsque j'ai aperçu l'enseigne lumineux du vamp'bar entre les branches touffues des arbres.

En pénétrant dans le parking, je me suis avancée sur mon siège et ai resserré la poigne de mes mains sur mon volant, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. J'avançais à une lenteur époustouflante, à l'affût, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Les deux seules voitures stationnées étaient celle d'Eric et de Pam. Aucune trace de lutte dans les environs. J'ai plissé les yeux en détaillant la porte d'entrée et ai constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction non plus.

J'ai poussé un gros et long soupir pour évacuer la tension qui m'avait procuré de très désagréables nœuds au niveau du cou et me suis garée à côté de la bagnole de Pam. Je me suis promis de consulter l'annuaire téléphonique aussitôt que je rentrerais chez moi pour me fixer un rendez-vous chez le meilleur ostéopathe de la Louisiane ; il allait falloir des pinces pour détendre ce qui me servait de rhomboïdes.

J'aurais été idiote de prendre la sécurité générale des lieux pour acquis ; après tout, ce n'était pas parce que le gravier n'était pas inondé de sang qu'il n'y avait pas eu assaut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'habit ne fait pas le moine. (Oh! Qui parle de « mot du jour »? Dorénavant, ce sera « expression du jour ».) Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle du bar, après avoir franchi les portes de service, m'a néanmoins rassuré il n'y avait eu aucun ravage ici. En fait, tout était impeccablement rangé. _Sunglasses At Night_ de Corey Hart jouait en sourdine. J'ai souri, amusée par le choix musical, puis me suis dirigée vers le couloir réservé au personnel, au fond de la place, persuadée que je trouverais Eric confortablement installé à son bureau à s'occuper de la paperasse. Je l'entendais déjà se moquer de la raison qui m'avait amenée ici. Bon. Que j'en voie un ou une m'accuser de ne pas être prévoyante.

Mais évidemment, je me suis mise le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. En débouchant dans le corridor, j'ai senti mes nerfs se bander comme la corde d'un arc : la porte de l'office d'Eric était vilainement fracturée. En réalité, il ne restait plus que quelques bouts de bois extrêmement effilés fixés aux gonds, armes létales qui expliquaient clairement ce que la gélatine cramoisie et grumeleuse venait faire à quelques mètres de là, sur le plancher de béton. Selon la quantité de débris qui jonchaient le sol en plein couloir, j'ai pu déterminer qu'on l'avait défoncée depuis l'intérieur du bureau du shérif.

Puis soudainement, ce détail m'a paru complètement insignifiant, car j'ai réalisé que je faisais une cible parfaite, immobile et désarmée, pour l'assassin qui pouvait encore se trouver sur place. J'ai aussitôt pivoté sur moi-même afin de vérifier qu'on ne m'avait pas tendu de piège et me suis précipitée dans le bureau d'Eric afin de me procurer un minimum de sécurité – enfin, afin d'éviter qu'on m'attaque par derrière, du moins.

Les trois bonds exécutés m'ont essoufflé comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Aussi me suis-je accroché au secrétaire du Viking pour empêcher mes jambes de céder. J'ai mis le pied sur quelque chose de glissant et j'ai réagi comme si on tentait de m'attaquer. Seulement à cet instant j'ai jeté un œil autour de moi.

La pièce était dans un triste état : factures, documents et magasines tapissaient le sol – d'ailleurs, l'OGNI (l'Objet Glissant Non Identifié) était le _Vampire International Press_ (communément appelé le _V.I.P._) – ; le meuble sur lequel je prenais appui avait été déplacé dans un angle incommode ; la lampe de bureau, jetée par terre, illuminait tristement la pièce en émettant un faible grésillement ; et, par-dessus le marché, le mur situé à ma droite était défoncé à plusieurs endroits, ce qui témoignait d'un féroce corps à corps.

La lumière s'est alors faite dans mon esprit : ce répugnant tas informe, qui avait jusqu'à tout récemment été un vampire, pouvait aussi bien être un de mes quatre pourchasseurs qu'Eric ou Pam. Ma gorge s'est nouée et j'ai porté ma main jusqu'à mes lèvres tremblantes lorsque j'ai senti mon dîner remonter dans ma gorge.

- Oh, non… ai-je pitoyablement gémis.

Je me suis jetée par terre près des restants du vampire et j'ai tendu les bras sans trop savoir ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Puisque mes doigts ne se contentaient que de pianoter dans le vide, je les ai enfouis dans ma crinière blonde.

- Eric…

J'ignorais si je m'attendais à trouver son visage dans cette gibelotte poisseuse ou si j'espérais que ladite gibelotte me réponde, mais dans un cas ou dans un autre, j'allais en bout de ligne être déçue car ce truc était aussi peu identifiable que loquace.

Alors, je n'ai plus hésité : j'ai bondi sur mes pieds et me suis élancée en direction du secrétaire dégarni en quête d'un téléphone. Pas là, évidemment. Et moi qui persistais à ne pas me procurer de portable…! J'ai pesté après avoir évalué le temps que ça me prendrait pour mettre la main dessus. Il y avait tant de débris que j'allais indubitablement devoir tout retourner. Je me suis donc mise au boulot.

Après avoir écarté une pile de filières inintéressantes dans un coin reculé, j'ai poussé un cri de victoire : j'avais trouvé le combiné! Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines car la base n'avait pas suivi la même trajectoire lorsqu'on avait fait voler l'appareil en travers de la pièce.

Ce n'est que trois éternelles minutes plus tard que j'ai enfin pu composer le numéro du portable d'Eric d'un doigt tremblotant. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour lorsque la mélodie thématique de Mario Bros, style sonnerie de cellulaire, a dérangé _Beds Are Burning_ de Midnight Oil qui jouait maintenant dans les hautparleurs du _Fangtasia._ Puisqu'elle provenait de derrière moi, j'ai tourné sur moi-même en éloignant le combiné de mon oreille.

- Eric? me suis-je exclamée d'une voix empreinte d'espoir et de soulagement.

Mais Eric n'était nulle part. Le sourire que j'avais réussi à étirer s'est évanoui _illico_ tandis que j'observais l'afflux de gélatine carmin vibrer comme si elle revenait à la vie. Mon cœur s'est douloureusement tordu : le portable d'Eric se trouvait là, par terre, couvert d'hémoglobine et de charpie d'organes, très exactement là où il avait été assassiné.

Le combiné m'a glissé des mains et s'est fracassé en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Aussitôt, la mélodie du jeu vidéo qui jurait tant avec les circonstances s'est tue et les restes d'Eric se sont immobilisés. La seconde suivante, sentant que mes jambes ne pourraient plus supporter mon poids encore bien longtemps, je me suis accroupie, le dos contre le secrétaire, pour me laisser la chance de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui me tombait dessus.

Il va sans dire que je refusais de croire qu'Eric Northman avait été tué, et ce, par ma faute. Car au risque de me répéter, j'avais détenu de deux heures pour passer un coup de fil de deux secondes que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le faire pour des raisons qui encore m'échappaient. Eric Northman était un Viking, un guerrier, une brute, un vampire âgé de plus de mille ans ; il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement, à deux pas de son office dans un vulgaire vamp'bar de Shreveport alors qu'il faisait de la paperasse.

Puis j'ai pensé à la raison qui avait amené les quatre vampires étrangers jusqu'ici : moi. Était-ce le refus d'Eric de dévoiler des renseignements à mon sujet qui lui avait coûté sa seconde vie ou avait-il simplement été supprimé sans préambule? Non, les traces de lutte étaient sans équivoque. Pam n'avait-elle pas été présente au moment de leur passage? Avait-elle également été abattue ou n'était-elle même pas au courant que son maître n'était plus qu'un souvenir grumeleux? La première option s'est révélée être la plus plausible, car dans le cas contraire, elle aurait immanquablement volé au secours d'Eric.

Sans crier gare, la scène de mon voyage jusqu'ici m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai su, comme je sais que un et un font deux, que l'unique voiture que j'avais croisée sur ma route était celle des meurtriers.

J'ai imaginé le beau Viking en tant qu'hôte exemplaire recevoir ses charmants visiteurs dans son office avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tel que je connaissais Eric, il devait certainement avoir senti le danger aussitôt qu'il avait vu quatre vampires inconnus entrer dans son bar lors d'une nuit d'inactivité. Il devait avoir été très confiant ou singulièrement imprudent lorsqu'il les avait invités à se regrouper dans une aussi petite pièce que celle-ci. À moins qu'il se soit montré courtois précisément car il ne croyait pas pouvoir les vaincre à lui seul s'il leur refusait un entretien? Jamais je ne le saurais.

Et ensuite? Avaient-ils, comme à Sam, demandé à parler à « la serveuse blonde télépathe aux gros nibards qui s'appelle Sookie Stackhouse »? Je ne connaissais pas Eric comme le fond de ma poche – à vrai dire, cet homme avait toujours été un mystère pour moi –, mais j'étais néanmoins persuadée que ces qualificatifs ne correspondaient pas aux convenances du Viking et que, conséquemment, il n'avait pas dû les accueillir avec chaleur. Était-ce suite à ça que les hostilités avaient été déclenchées? Eric leur avait-il sommé de quitter les lieux avant d'être attaqué? Un nuage gris pleuvait ses questions sur ma tête, questions auxquelles je ne trouverais sans doute jamais de réponse. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je refusais de croire que la dernière chose qu'Eric Northman avait fait avant de mourir était de me protéger de dangereux prédateurs alors que je n'avais pas su lui rendre la pareille.

C'est bien pour cette dernière raison que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Écrasée contre le sol, j'observais fixement les restants d'Eric mais niait tout. En jetant un œil critique sur ce que cet homme m'avait fait subir depuis notre première rencontre, j'estimais l'avoir détesté plus longtemps que je l'avais apprécié, mais face à son meurtre, je ne revoyais que le bien qu'il m'avait fait. Nous avions déjà été très intimes, lui et moi, et nombre de nos face à face – avant et après cette période d'intimité – ne s'était pas déroulé sans sa petite touche suggestive qui confirmait son intérêt envers ma personne. Et, ne nous le cachons pas, j'étais aussi indifférente à Eric que les vampires l'étaient aux fées. Alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas saisi ce satané téléphone, chez _Merlotte,_ et partagé avec lui ce que Sam avait entendu de la bouche des intrus? Maintenant, il était trop tard! Maintenant, Eric était… était…

La réalité a eu raison de moi et j'ai poussé un sanglot, bref mais puissant, que j'ai interrompu en plaquant une main contre ma bouche. Ça a été le premier et le dernier ; je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas me rendre à l'évidence. L'information refusait de s'enregistrer dans mon cerveau ramolli. Ce dont j'étais toutefois certaine, c'est que je ne pourrais supporter d'être seule encore plus longtemps. J'avais besoin de renfort, mais surtout de gens qui sauraient m'aider à éclaircir le mystère qui planait sur Bon Temps : qui me voulait au point d'éliminer le shérif de la zone qu'ils avaient pénétrée sans invitation?

Je me suis aidée du secrétaire d'Eric pour me redresser. Alors que j'allais m'emparer du téléphone dans l'intention d'appeler Bill pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre au _Fangtasia,_ j'ai dévisagé les fragments du combiné qui avait échappé à ma prise plus tôt. J'en apercevais trois. Merde. Je l'avais brisé et je n'avais rien d'une bricoleuse. Je me suis donc dirigée vers les restes d'Eric – que j'ai dépersonnalisé pour gommer ma culpabilité – et ai saisi son portable tout poisseux de sang. Je l'ai nettoyé en me servant de mon chandail blanc – je portais encore mon uniforme de serveuse – et l'ai ouvert. Une alerte indiquait : « Un appel manqué – FANGTASIA ». Je l'ai ignorée.

Comme je composais les trois premiers chiffres du numéro personnel de Bill, je me suis figée.

À côté d'où s'était trouvé le portable d'Eric gisait un second. Je l'ai instantanément reconnu : rose et serti de zircons, c'était celui de Pam. Je m'interrogeais sérieusement sur ce que la présence de son portable aux côtés de celui d'Eric pouvait bien signifier lorsque j'ai entendu un gémissement étouffé mais impétueux en provenance du sous-sol. Mon sang s'est glacé. J'aurais reconnu cette voix parmi mille – même si ça n'avait été qu'un gémissement.

J'ai laissé tomber le portable d'Eric par terre et ai enjambée le magma d'organes comme j'aurais évité des excréments de chien. C'est sur l'air de _Cooler Than Me,_ de Mike Posner, que j'ai failli dévaler l'escalier qui menait au donjon. Parvenue à destination, j'ai retenu mon souffle : Eric s'y trouvait, très, très mal en point, rampant en direction d'un mur couvert d'immondices, baignant dans son propre sang. J'étais si soulagée de le voir en vie que j'ai failli me jeter à son cou mais je me suis retenue pour deux brillantes raisons : de un, j'allais sûrement l'achever si je l'écrasais de mon poids et de deux, je doutais qu'il crache sur un repas bien chaud après avoir perdu autant de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu, Eric! me suis écriée en m'élançant sur lui.

Il s'est subitement retourné comme s'il était au meilleur de sa forme, mais l'état de son visage en disait très long sur sa capacité à se défendre. Il n'en a pas moins écarquillé les yeux en m'apercevant.

- S-Sookie…? a-t-il geint d'une voix éraillée.

Je me suis agenouillée à ses côtés, le visage tordu par l'angoisse, puis ai approché mes mains de son corps dans le but de l'aider à s'asseoir contre le mur.

- Ne me touche pas! m'a-t-il furieusement ordonné. (Je me suis aussitôt écartée de lui, sur le qui-vive.) Ne me touche pas, Sookie, je suis affamé, a-t-il ajouté pour justifier son rejet. Va me chercher un _TruBlood_ si tu ne veux pas que je te saigne à blanc.

- Ou-oui… Très bien.

J'allais me relever pour exécuter son ordre mais il m'a saisi l'avant-bras pour me retenir. Je l'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule, prête à l'assommer s'il daignait montrer les crocs. Il m'a longuement observée, ce qui m'a permis de remarquer chaque petit détail qui charcutait son visage habituellement si magnifique. On n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

- Tu es vivante… a-t-il simplement constaté en un souffle.

J'ai soutenu son regard quelques secondes supplémentaires et j'ai fini par hocher la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour qu'il me lâche enfin, puis ai été chercher pas une mais trois bouteilles de sang synthétique dans le réfrigérateur de service au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsque je suis revenue, Eric était adossé au mur. Le boucan que j'ai fait en dégringolant l'escalier a attiré son regard sur moi tandis que j'accourais vers lui.

- Tu es blessée, m'a-t-il fait remarquer. Ils t'ont eue?

J'ai frémis en entrapercevant ses canines exhibées. Mieux valait ne pas trop m'approcher de lui si je voulais avoir le temps me faire pardonner pour mon insouciance.

J'ai jeté un œil à mon chandail maculé de sang et ai secoué la tête pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas mon sang, ai-je précisé. Je vais très bien. Allez, bois…

Il m'a arraché la première bouteille de _TruBlood_ des mains et l'a vidée d'une traite. Lorsque j'ai vu son teint rosir paresseusement – aux rares endroits où sa peau n'était pas couverte de sang –, je me suis autorisée à m'installer près de lui et ai attendu qu'il lampe la seconde. Ce n'est qu'à son terme qu'il s'est accordé une pause. Il a fait rouler le contenant vide à l'autre bout de la sinistre pièce et a fermé les yeux. Si son corps ne semblait pas guérir de lui-même, les traits de son visage s'étaient considérablement détendus.

- Te sens-tu mieux? lui ai-je demandé d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Eric a ouvert les yeux et les a rivés à mon visage. Sa tête reposait contre le mur. Il était beau à en mourir.

- Mes blessures sont trop graves pour qu'elles guérissent d'elles-mêmes dans les prochaines heures, m'a-t-il dévoilé d'une voix faible mais égale. Elles prendront deux ou trois nuits pour se refermer entièrement. À moins que je n'aie droit à des soins supplémentaires.

- Tu penses au Dr. Ludwig?

Il a mollement secoué la tête.

- Non. Je désire que tu me soignes, Sookie.

- Des remèdes aussi banals que ceux des humains sauront venir à bout de… tout _ça?_ lui ai-je demandé en désignant son corps d'un geste de la main.

- Ça m'est égal, a-t-il avoué en enfouissant une main sous mes cheveux, près de mon oreille. Soigne-moi. (Il a fait une pause, les lèvres pincées.) J'ai cru qu'ils te tueraient. Comment leur as-tu échappé?

- Je ne les ai pas croisés une seule fois, ai-je expliqué, la culpabilité grimpant sournoisement en moi comme de la mauvaise herbe. Ils sont venus chez _Merlotte_ plus tôt mais Sam a flairé le danger et m'a cachée dans son bureau. Oh, Eric… Pardonne-moi… Tout ça est de ma faute! Sam les avait entendu parler de ravager le _Fangtasia,_ mais les informations étaient si nébuleuses que je ne les ai pas considérées sérieusement…! J'aurais pu éviter tout ça, j'aurais pu appeler ici pour te prévenir…

Eric a glissé ses doigts jusqu'à ma bouche et les a pressés contre mes lèvres pour taire mes lamentations.

- Tais-toi, m'a-t-il sommé. Te plaindre ne changera rien.

- Qui sont ces gens? ai-je demandé à brûle-pourpoint en écartant sa main de mon visage – j'ai entrecroisé mes doigts aux siens contre mes cuisses. T'ont-ils parlé? T'ont-ils dit pourquoi ils me cherchaient?

- Ils sont à la solde de vampires étrangers, mais j'ignore de quel État. J'ai reconnu leur accent : celui du nord. Tu ne te doutes pas une seule seconde de la raison pour laquelle ces hommes veulent te mettre le grappin dessus, vraiment?

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons pour lesquels des vampires voudraient m'avoir à leur côté, en effet, et ce n'était certainement pas pour mes beaux yeux ou mes « gros nibards ».

- Ils sont au courant que je suis télépathe, me suis-je placidement rappelé.

Le Viking a hoché la tête.

- Le souverain de l'État duquel ces mercenaires tiennent leurs ordres a dû entendre parler de ton don par Sophie-Anne ou Russell, ou même par un de leurs sujets. Quoique soit la raison pour laquelle cette personne te veut, il ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas trouvée ; ces hommes viennent de beaucoup trop loin pour abandonner dès leur premier échec.

J'ai dégluti avec toute la difficulté du monde. Je n'étais pas du tout flattée par l'attention dont j'avais hérité depuis que j'avais trempé dans les affaires de vampires. Je m'étais visiblement trop impliquée, car voilà que mon don était reconnu jusqu'à l'autre extrémité des Etats-Unis!

- Leur as-tu dévoilé où j'habite?

- Non. Mais Pam, si.

Ça m'a sciée.

- Pam a fait _quoi…?_ me suis-je indignée d'une voix haut perchée en me dégageant des doigts d'Eric. Et où est-elle, maintenant?

- Ils l'ont emmenée avec eux.

La nouvelle m'a refroidie en un clin d'œil.

- Ils ont débarqué ici et nous ont immobilisés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils nous ont fouillés. Ils ont bien sûr tenté de nous arracher des informations à ton sujet en posant simplement des questions mais ont changé leur plan lorsqu'ils ont constaté que nous n'allions pas tout déballer aussi facilement.

Il a fait une pause pour grimacer. Je l'ai imité, compatissant à sa douleur, et me suis promise de m'occuper de ses blessures aussitôt qu'il finirait son petit récit : je tenais d'abord à savoir pourquoi on m'avait trahie.

- Ils ont deviné que Pam était ma progéniture. Ils m'ont donc torturé pour la forcer à parler.

J'ai bruyamment inhalé, choquée. Tout à coup, je n'en voulais plus du tout à Pam, même si les vampires du nord étaient sans doute en train de vandaliser ma maison à l'heure qu'il était.

- Eric… ai-je couiné, horrifiée.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, a-t-il sèchement déclaré.

J'ai essayé de ne pas paraître trop vexée par son ingratitude et ai opté pour un changement de sujet :

- Et qu'espèrent-ils en gardant Pam avec eux?

Pour toute réponse, Eric m'a tendu son bras droit, l'intérieur dirigé vers le plafond. J'ai cru halluciner lorsque j'ai vu, là, marquée dans sa chair, une série de chiffres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

J'ai délicatement saisi son poignet et ai glissé mon doigt sur les plaies de son avant-bras pour résorber le sang qui n'avait pas encore séché.

- Mais c'est un… un numéro de téléphone?

- Gravé avec une lame d'argent, oui, a-t-il acquiescé. Ils craignaient que je n'égare la note. Si je souhaite revoir Pam un jour, je dois te livrer à eux. Ils attendent mon appel.

Un poids immense, comme un rocher, m'est tombé dans l'estomac. Ma face m'a semblée lourde, tout à coup. Je ne doutais pas de la fidélité d'Eric, ça non, mais je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie : s'il devait choisir entre Pam et moi, je pouvais aller rédiger mon testament dans la minute qui suivait. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou s'est révélée être une option séduisante.

- Mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, a-t-il stipulé.

Mon exhalation a peut-être été un brin trop bruyante pour que mon soulagement paraisse modéré. Toujours est-il qu'Eric a haussé un sourcil et incurvé la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Oh, Sookie, s'est-il lamenté en ébauchant une moue boudeuse. Croyais-tu vraiment que je pourrais t'offrir au premier passant? Tu as beaucoup trop de valeur.

J'ignorais si je devais éprouver davantage de ravissement ou d'irritabilité d'être ainsi annexée au terme « valeur », mais dans un cas ou dans un autre, j'ai choisi d'hausser les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une joute oratoire après ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, a-t-il d'ailleurs décrété à mon grand soulagement. J'aurais besoin de tes soins, Sookie… Ça ne paraît peut-être pas, mais je souffre.

- Oh! Oui, bien sûr.

- Il y a une trousse de premiers soins au rez-de-chaussée, dans mon office. Je la garde pour mes danseurs et les touristes humains. Au cas où.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis relevée en époussetant mes genoux dénudés. Je me suis arrêtée à mi-chemin entre le Viking et l'escalier en me souvenant d'un détail.

- Le corps… ou plutôt les _restes_ de vampire, là-haut, dans le couloir…

- C'est l'un d'eux. Les portes de bois peuvent devenir bien dangereuses lorsqu'on y projette un vampire.

Il a souri et en a profité pour ricaner. Ça m'a laissée de marbre. J'étais trop ébranlée.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi lorsque je suis arrivée, lui ai-je confié.

Son sourire s'est doucement évanoui.

- J'ai eu vraiment très peur. Je suis… soulagée de constater que tu vas bien.

Il n'a rien dit, s'est contenté de me dévisager en silence, révérencieux. J'ai étiré un maigre sourire et ai gravi l'escalier.

Lorsque je me suis rendue dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée réservé au personnel, plus rien n'indiquait qu'un vampire y était passé de vie à trépas. J'ai rigolé en repensant à la frayeur que j'avais ressentie en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eric Northman, l'invincible Viking.


	2. Chapitre 2

_La rançon_

**Chapitre 2**

Avec mon aide, Eric avait grimpé l'escalier qui menait à la salle du bar. Après tout, je n'allais certainement pas jouer les infirmières dans une pièce insalubre aux subtils effluves de matières fécales, gastriques et sanguines alors qu'une salle impeccablement récurée se trouvait juste au-dessus de nos têtes, non? Je lui avais proposé d'aller se doucher – en déclinant ses nombreuses invitations maquillées – afin de rendre mes soins plus efficaces, ce qu'il a fait non sans me faire regretter mon obstination à vouloir rester de l'autre côté du rideau Apollon s'était dévêtu devant moi pour m'en faire baver. Bien que couvert de sang, de plaies et de contusions, il était affreusement sexy, et je ne me suis pas privée de me gâter côté coup d'œil légitime.

Le sang synthétique qu'il avait consommé avait contribué à faire guérir les plaies les plus superficielles de son grand corps d'athlète, mais la majeure partie de ses blessures allait effectivement prendre plus d'une nuit pour s'estomper entièrement. Pourtant, malgré ce que son état laissait supposer, Eric ne semblait pas tant en souffrir. Je me suis demandé si mes piètres soins allaient véritablement accélérer le processus de guérison ou s'il profitait de la situation pour avoir mes mains partout sur son corps… Puis j'ai réalisé que la question était stupide puisque la réponse était criante. N'avait-il pas honte d'agir avec tant d'irresponsabilité alors que son filleul était entre les mains de l'ennemi? Je n'ai pas osé le lui rappeler ; après tout, puisqu'Eric n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de me vendre, nous avions besoin d'un plan avant d'agir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant? lui ai-je demandé. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas leur laisser Pam indéfiniment…

Eric s'était installé sur un petit tabouret, tout près du comptoir de service de la salle du bar, et je tournais autour de lui avec un petit tube d'un onguent mystérieux que j'appliquais sur ses lésions. Si je me fiais aux sifflements qu'Eric réprimait à chaque fois que je passais un doigt sur sa peau, le baume ne devait pas être qu'une vulgaire pacotille.

- Il faudrait découvrir… (Il s'est abruptement interrompu pour émettre un sourd grognement ; la plaie sur laquelle je m'attardais, dans son dos, s'était mise à écumer sous le contact du médicament.) Il faudrait d'abord découvrir d'où proviennent ces hommes. De quel État, a-t-il précisé.

J'avais fait une pause pour lui permettre de se remettre de la douleur que mes soins lui prodiguaient, mais aussi pour inspirer un bon coup par-dessus mon épaule ; l'odeur que dégageait la réaction de l'onguent contre les plaies était épouvantable.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important? Cette information aura-t-elle un impact sur la suite des opérations? Ne serait-il pas préférable de prévenir la Reine?

- Non. Si le souverain de l'État duquel ces mercenaires proviennent n'a pas jugé bon de passer par Sophie-Anne pour quémander tes services, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Je préférerais la découvrir moi-même avant de l'informer de l'incident. Si nous pouvons éviter une guerre – car c'est bien ce que le vol d'un bien d'un souverain homologue provoquerait –, je serais prêt à agir en catimini.

Je me suis figée, consternée. Une guerre? À cause de moi? J'étais enchantée de la protection que voulait m'accorder le Viking mais il ne fallait tout de même pas tirer le diable par la queue…

Un temps d'arrêt s'est étiré. Je m'occupais maintenant d'une longue entaille qui barrait le dos d'Eric, de son épaule droit à son rein gauche. Alors que je palpais délicatement la peau boursouflée près de la taillade pour évaluer l'étendu des dégâts, Eric a légèrement pivoté la tête vers l'arrière pour m'observer. Étant donné de la douceur de mes gestes, du silence qui s'était installé et de la soudaine réserve dont il faisait preuve, j'ai préféré relancer la discussion :

- Je vous déteste. Tous. Sans exception.

Bon. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode de briser un silence gênant, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce suspens.

- Je te demande pardon? a fait Eric au bout d'un moment qu'il a sûrement pris pour chercher à comprendre ce qui me poussait à me montrer aussi grossière.

- À chaque fois que je veux en finir avec vos sales histoires à dormir debout, je parviens continuellement à me dégoter le rôle principal dans l'épisode suivant. J'en ai marre. Voilà maintenant qu'une guerre pourrait éclater à cause de moi!

Mes gestes avaient inconsciemment perdu de leur finesse au fil de ma tirade, et bientôt, Eric s'est mis à grogner tel un fauve mécontent. J'ai aussitôt rectifié le tir.

- Ne trouves-tu pas flatteur qu'on t'apprécie autant? m'a-t-il demandé, amusé, après s'être détendu.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'on apprécie tant ; c'est ma disposition à lire dans les pensées, ai-je rétorqué, agacée par la nuance que personne ne semblait faire sauf moi. C'est mon don, le seul truc que j'aimerais me débarrasser chez moi. Ça, ou mon sang de fée. (Puis, je me suis mise à bougonner à voix basse :) Personne ne m'a jamais apprécié à ma juste valeur, d'ailleurs…

- Oh, Sookie, arrête de faire l'enfant… Tu m'ennuies.

J'ai fixé l'arrière de sa tête, ulcérée.

- Moi? Moi, je fais l'enfant? ai-je couiné, cassante. Et toi, de quoi penses-tu que tu as l'air à te fendre en deux pour que nous partagions la même douche alors que Pam est peut-être en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Pam.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire après que j'aie insinué qu'il ne se souciait pas de la sécurité de sa progéniture? J'ai interrompu mes soins pour me planter droit devant lui ; je ne trouvais pas convenable de m'adresser à sa nuque alors que la discussion tournait autour de l'éventualité d'une guerre entre vampires.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter pour Pam? Parce que tu crois vraiment que ces hommes vont la ménager?

- Je leur ai juré que je te livrerais à eux dans l'état où Pam me reviendra.

Il y a eu un blanc dans le texte. J'ai soutenu son regard en réalisant ce que cette garantie impliquait.

- Oh. Oui, franchement, bravo, ai-je finalement craché en hochant hystériquement la tête. Très astucieux. Et supposons que ces malades décident de lui couper une main, vas-tu couper la mienne? (Je la lui ai tendue en l'agitant devant ses yeux.) Vas-y. De toute façon, à quoi pourrait-elle me servir? Et si elle revient avec le visage tuméfié, vas-tu me battre jusqu'à ce j'aie les mêmes couleurs qu'elle? Vraiment, Eric, c'est un coup de maître!

J'ai pivoté sur moi-même, fulminante, et ai étroitement croisé les bras sous ma poitrine.

- Ils ne la toucheront pas. Tu es trop précieuse à leurs yeux.

Il semblait davantage vouloir se convaincre lui-même que de me rassurer. De nouveau, j'ai fait volteface et ai haussé les sourcils.

- Car, évidemment, tu sais exactement ce que ce roi ou cette reine a l'intention de faire de moi, ai-je ironisé. À ce que je sache, je risque d'encore pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens avec une main en moins ou avec la tête d'Elephant Man.

Tout à coup, sans même que je ne le vois se lever et s'approcher, j'avais le dos pratiquement à plat contre le comptoir, compressée contre son corps. Ses doigts étaient enserrés autour de mes deux poignets qu'il tenait d'une seule main mais d'une force que je n'aurais su défaire. De toute façon, je n'en avais nullement l'intention ; j'avais été si surprise par le virage qu'avait pris la situation que j'en suis restée paralysée.

- Tu sembles oublier ce que j'ai risqué pour que ces hommes ne te tombent pas dessus, a soufflé Eric à deux pouces de mon visage. Je me suis sciemment laissé torturer pour ne pas leur avoir confié l'adresse où tu vis, et sache, Sookie Stackhouse, qu'une lame d'argent fait très, _très_ mal, et que ce foutu médicament que tu appliques sur mes plaies ne me fait pas, du tout, _du tout_ du bien.

Il a approché son visage encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Nos lèvres se frôlaient, à présent, mais le contact n'avait absolument rien d'érotique ni d'un tant soit peu excitant. Sa voix, déjà extrêmement basse, s'est quasiment éteinte lorsqu'il a clos son terrible avertissement :

- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision.

Puis il m'a lâché avec raideur, me laissant toute tremblotante, pathétique, contre le bar. J'ai eu horriblement honte de mon comportement. Eric a reculé de quelques pas et je n'ai même pas pensé à rougir, à cause de sa quasi-nudité – il n'était affublé que d'un boxer moulant noir –, lorsqu'il s'est arrêté exactement aux limites de mon champ de vision qu'il remplissait de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était écarlate. J'ai remarqué qu'une entaille, près de sa clavicule, s'était rouverte à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque.

- Merde, a-t-il juré en le constatant à son tour.

Il a plaqué sa main contre sa plaie et est retourné s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret pour continuer la tâche que j'avais commencé. Après cette scène, je me voyais mal revenir auprès de lui pour reprendre ma besogne d'infirmière, alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper autrement : j'ai erré. J'avais une folle envie de quitter le _Fangtasia_ mais je savais que ça reviendrait au même que de me livrer à mes traqueurs. Pourtant, ici, avec Eric qui faisait tout comme si je n'étais plus qu'un élément du décor, l'air était devenu irrespirable. J'ai traversé la salle du bar et été m'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée du Viking pour bouder, les jambes fléchies contre ma poitrine. J'ai posé mon menton contre mes genoux.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, m'a prévenu Eric. Ils pourraient revenir. Et appelle Bill.

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule. S'il m'adressait la parole, il ne m'accordait en revanche aucune attention.

- Bill? ai-je répété. Et pourquoi?

- Avec sa base de données informatique, il saura nous dire d'où proviennent ces hommes. Je connais le nom de celui que j'ai tué. Garrett Moss.

J'ai failli lui balancer un truc du genre : « Tu lui as demandé entre deux gifles? », mais j'ai cru que ça ne serait pas raisonnable et surtout très puéril. Je me suis alors contentée d'opiner du bonnet. Je n'avais aucune envie d'appeler mon ex mais attiser la colère d'Eric en refusant son ordre me semblait avoir de bien pires conséquences. Je me suis donc à regret défaite de mon confort et me suis dirigée vers le couloir du fond.

- Où vas-tu? m'a-t-il abruptement demandé.

- Là où il y a un téléphone, Eric, lui ai-je patiemment répondu en me tournant vers lui. Ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'appeler Bill?

- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vue. Il y a un téléphone à l'arrière du comptoir. Utilise celui-là.

J'étais consciente qu'il ne faisait que le minimum pour me protéger mais c'était drôlement agaçant de le laisser me mener au doigt et à l'œil comme si je n'avais aucune volonté. Je me suis néanmoins armée de tolérance et ai obéi puisque j'avais été bien élevée dans ma jeunesse. Je suis passée de l'autre côté du bar, ai décroché le téléphone – qui était malheureusement très près d'Eric – et ai composé le numéro personnel de Bill.

Les deux premières sonneries ont retenti sans qu'il ne réponde, et j'ai commencé à angoisser lorsque la troisième s'est mise à hurler. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bill de manquer des appels, et encore moins lorsque « Un appel entrant – FANGTASIA » devait être affiché sur l'écran de son portable ; en tant que sous-fifre, Bill devait impérativement répondre aux convocations de son shérif de zone. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs dû trouver l'attente un peu trop longue car il a levé les yeux sur moi comme la quatrième sonnerie débutait. J'ai haussé les épaules en secouant la tête, mais au même moment, j'ai entendu la ligne décrocher à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, et Eric, interprétant ma mimique, a abaissé les siens pour poursuivre ses petits soins.

- Bonsoir Eric.

Une voix mielleuse, menaçante, suspecte – bref, aucune caractéristique correspondant à celle de Bill – m'a répondu. Celle que j'entendais en arrière-plan ne collait pas plus avec lui. Je me suis raidie dans le temps de le dire.

- Heu… Heu, je… Bonsoir… ai-je bêtement bredouillé. Heu… Suis-je bien sur le, heu… le portable de… de Bill Compton…?

Eric a de nouveau levé les yeux, le visage grave, alerté par l'inconstance de ma voix comme par la question qui aurait, en temps normal, été inutile de poser. Mon interlocuteur n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre avant que le Viking n'étire le bras et ne saisisse le combiné. Il a voulu s'en emparer, mais, submergée par l'envie de gérer la situation moi-même, j'ai attiré l'appareil vers moi pour le lui arracher. Il ne lui a suffi que de montrer les crocs dans une espèce de feulement à en dresser les cheveux sur la tête pour que je ne lâche délibérément prise. La seconde suivante, à défaut de raccrocher, il a brisé le combiné en deux, me laissant pantoise.

- Nous savons maintenant qu'ils détiennent également Bill en otage, a constaté Eric sans affectation en reprenant sa besogne là où il l'avait laissée. Ils savent également que tu te trouves ici. Tu aurais dû raccrocher sans parler. Ne t'étonne pas s'ils débarquent au bar d'ici quelques temps.

Si j'avais eu l'intention de passer un savon à Eric sur le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur mes moindres faits et gestes, j'avais maintenant envie de me cacher six pieds sous terre. Il avait raison : j'avais indirectement indiqué à mes ravisseurs le lieu où je me cachais.

J'allais m'effondrer contre le comptoir en réalisant ma bêtise lorsqu'Eric a bondi par-dessus avec l'aisance d'un chat. Il m'a doucement saisi les épaules.

- Sookie, bien que tu ne dois pas particulièrement en avoir envie, tu dois me laisser boire de ton sang.

Ma tête, qui dodelinait lâchement sous l'effet de l'abattement, s'est redressée et je l'ai fusillé du regard. Pour quelqu'un qui affichait un tel _self-control,_ je trouvais ses méthodes plutôt… extrémistes.

- Pardon?

- Ces hommes reviendront et te mettront le grappin dessus avant même que je ne puisse lever le petit doigt. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, et les deux bouteilles de _TruBlood_ que j'ai bues n'auront servi qu'à me permettre d'exécuter les gestes les moins exigeants pour mon corps. Je ne pourrai pas me battre. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger.

J'ai longuement soutenu son regard afin de le laisser croire que je pensais sérieusement à refuser ; en vérité, j'avais accepté mon sort avant même qu'Eric ne se justifie. Il avait simplement été hors de question que je montre aussi spontanément le côté cire molle que j'étais contrainte de jouer.

Alors que j'allais lui offrir ma permission, il s'est pressé contre moi, m'arrachant ma capacité d'élocution ; son bas-ventre, très légèrement couvert, s'est plaqué contre mon pubis, et son visage s'est approché de mon cou.

- Et puis si c'est la douleur qui t'effraie, a-t-il susurré tout près de mon oreille, je sais exactement comment rendre le procédé plus agréable.

Il a fléchi les genoux et a ondulé son bassin vers le haut en redressant ses longues jambes, de sorte à ce que son sexe caresse le mien d'une façon tout à fait incendiaire. Je m'attendais si peu à un tel geste que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de le repousser en m'indignant de la disconvenance de son comportement ; au contraire, j'ai gémi en serrant le comptoir sous mes doigts, laissant une vague de chaleur me monter à la tête tel un parfum abrutissant. Eric a fait courir son nez sur ma peau et ses mains sur mes bras. Je sentais sa virilité durcir contre moi, et c'est à ce moment qu'un bruit m'a tiré de ma léthargie. C'était comme si quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – avait bousculé une poubelle de métal à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Eric…! ai-je soufflé, paniquée, en m'accrochant soudain à lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un animal sauvage, a-t-il rétorqué au creux de mon oreille.

Sa bouche a sensuellement attrapé le lobe de mon oreille et j'ai senti mes yeux se révulser. Mais il était trop tard ; le bruit m'avait mise sur mes gardes et j'avais repris conscience du danger qui nous guettait. J'ai desserré l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou et l'ai doucement repoussé.

- Eric… (J'ai eu honte du ton de ma voix qui jurait avec l'intention que j'avais derrière l'interpellation. Je me suis reprise :) Eric. Ce n'est pas le moment… Arrête.

Il a reculé, et j'ai vu dans son regard l'agacement de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins aussi facilement.

- Je t'autorise à me mordre, mais pas de… de me…

Mes bras étaient toujours enlacés autour de son cou et les siens autour de ma taille ; rien pour mettre du poids à mes mots.

- Mais tu souffriras, a-t-il cru bon de me rappeler non sans une certaine malice dans la prunelle.

- Soit. J'ai déjà connu pire. J'ai eu des membres cassés ; ce ne sont pas deux petits trous dans la carotide qui vont me tuer.

- Sookie… a-t-il bougonné.

- Tu imagines un peu ce que penseraient Pam et Bill s'ils nous surprenaient en plein ébats alors que nous savions pertinemment que leurs kidnappeurs étaient en route pour nous ajouter à leur collection?

- Probablement que nous ne pouvions trouver de meilleure méthode pour goûter une dernière fois aux plaisirs de la chair avant notre mort.

- Eric…!

- Et puis ce serait une excellente diversion.

- C'est _non!_ Finissons-en et mords-moi!

Mes derniers mots se sont étranglés dans ma gorge ; sans cérémonies, Eric m'avait saisi la tête comme une boule de bowling et avait planté ses crocs dans mon cou. Évidemment, j'ai poussé une espèce de couinement de protestation et j'ai tenté de le repousser par les épaules, mais une fois une première goutte de sang véritable – surtout le mien – dans la bouche d'un vampire, peu de chose avait le pouvoir de les interrompre, surtout après un épisode comme celui qu'Eric avait vécu dans le donjon. Je me suis tortillée contre son corps pour tenter de supporter la douleur sans crier, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses bras nus pour m'y aider, mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant souffert lors d'une « transfusion », aussi asexuelle est-elle été. Eric grognait et râlait comme un animal, et seulement alors j'ai compris pourquoi c'était si anormalement douloureux :

- Ne fais pas exprès de prendre d'aussi grandes lampées pour me faire changer d'avis! lui ai-je balancé d'une voix hachée de gargouillis. Je n'aurai _pas_ de sexe avec toi!

J'ai dû miser juste car en réponse à mon allégation, il s'est mis à me pomper encore plus de sang par gorgées. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'aspirer l'œsophage. Mes poings se sont mis à frapper ses épaules et j'ai crié, les larmes aux yeux :

_- Eric!_ Eric, tu me fais mal!

En deux temps trois mouvements, ma braguette s'est ouverte et une main s'est insinuée dans mon slip. Je ne me suis plus lamentée bien longtemps car le majeur d'Eric s'est appuyé exactement là où il saurait me faire taire. Il m'a caressée à une vitesse vertigineuse – celle des vampires – pendant à peine dix secondes, mais j'étais à ce terme aussi épuisée que s'il s'y était attardé une nuit entière. J'ai lascivement gémi contre lui tandis que mon Viking se nourrissait à même la source, satisfait de voir ses efforts couronnés de succès sans davantage de complications.

Lorsqu'il a glissé son index et son majeur en moi, je me suis brusquement raidie. Eric a grogné, me laissant savoir qu'il appréciait la chaleur et la sensation de l'intrusion. Son pouce, se faisant, massait encore le point sensible de mon intimité. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'écarter mes jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès mais mon short avait glissé à mi-cuisse et portait atteinte à mon aise. Brusquée par tant de violentes émotions, mes bras que j'avais d'abord utilisés pour le repousser se sont resserrés autour de son cou.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je fréquentais des vampires, c'est qu'ils ne tergiversaient pas lorsqu'une tâche pouvait être faite en un clin d'œil. Je n'ai tout de même pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser surprendre lorsqu'Eric m'a assise sur le comptoir, m'a débarrassée de mon short, a écarté son caleçon et m'a pénétrée sans faux-fuyant, tout ça en deux secondes – sans exagération.

Après m'avoir suffisamment affaiblie – ou s'être suffisamment gavé, tout dépendant du point de vue –, Eric a déplacé ses lèvres jusqu'à mon visage qu'il a barbouillé de mon sang en m'embrassant. J'ai répondu à son baiser sans hésiter, animée par une volupté que je ne connaissais habituellement que lorsque j'étais pleinement consentante. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il était un amant inoubliable pour l'avoir déjà connu, et le simple contact de ses doigts entre mes jambes avait réveillé de trop bons souvenirs pour que je lui résiste. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir cédé ; chaque coup de bassin était parfaitement cadencé, toujours plus profond et prometteur d'un délectable orgasme.

- Est-ce que je te fais encore mal? m'a-t-il demandé en un murmure provocateur.

J'adorais quand il me parlait sur ce ton pendant le coït ; c'était un côté _bad boy_ qui me rappelait à quel point cet homme était puissant, impressionnant, dangereux, et à quel point je pouvais me sentir privilégiée d'occuper une telle place dans sa vie. Ainsi, j'avais le droit à son attention, son respect, sa protection, et surtout son intérêt.

Mais tout ça n'étaient que broutilles à l'instant où ces pensées défilaient car le seul droit qui m'importait était celui que je possédais sur son corps : les muscles de son dos nu qui roulaient sous mes doigts ; cette langue experte qui explorait les confins de ma bouche ; ses doigts magiques qui pétrissaient mes fesses comme de la pâte ; son membre qui allait et venait en moi en m'embrasant tel un flambeau ; ses grognements qui résonnaient dans mon for intérieur comme les répercussions d'un puissant impact… J'ai ouvert les yeux, ne supportant plus le néant qui m'étourdissait autant qu'un tour de manège… et je me suis cramponnée au Viking après avoir poussé un cri de surprise.

Eric a interprété la singularité de ma réaction et a aussitôt interrompu ses va-et-vient. L'excitation est morte comme si un spectateur invisible venait de passer de la chaine pornographique à la chaine culinaire. Il a écarté sa tête du creux de mon cou d'une lenteur mesurée. J'ai vu ses traits se détendre, mais qu'en périphérie de mon champ de vision ; mon entière attention était rivée par-dessus son épaule, sur l'homme qui se tenait droit devant les portes de service du _Fangtasia._

- Eric… ai-je soufflé pour exprimer la terreur qui m'envahissait.

- Je sais, a-t-il simplement dit.

L'intrus a émis une sorte de roucoulement appréciateur qui m'a dégoûté au plus haut point puis s'est mis à haleter comme un chien – littéralement. C'était un petit comique. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il se tenait là et nous observait mais je préférais ne pas trop y penser. J'ai failli vomir lorsque je l'ai vu soupeser sa virilité avec un manque flagrant de décence – s'il était possible de faire une telle chose avec un tant soit peu de décence.

Eric s'est retiré de moi et a repositionné son sous-vêtement sur ses hanches tandis que je bondissais sur le plancher, derrière mon bouclier, afin de boutonner mon short autour des miennes. J'étais horriblement embarrassée d'avoir été surprise en pleine action, d'avoir gémi, couiné, crié pendant qu'un des hommes qui tenaient à mettre la main sur « la serveuse blonde télépathe aux gros nibards qui s'appelle Sookie Stackhouse » avait été aux premières loges pour y assister.

Lorsqu'Eric a pivoté sur lui-même, parfaitement serein, je me suis placée à ses côtés mais légèrement derrière lui. J'ai touché son bras pour me rassurer.

- Hé bien? a éructé l'homme, toutes canines exhibées. Faut pas s'arrêter pour moi : j'commençais tout just'ment à y prendre plaisir!

Puis, sans tambour ni trompette, il a ouvert la braguette de son jean sale et a enfoui une main en dessous de son caleçon pour se branler. J'ai préféré m'intéresser aux débris du téléphone qui trainaient à mes pieds.

- Ce que tu fais est vraiment très dégoûtant, a commenté Eric. Il y a une dame, ici.

- Just'ment, la p'tite dame f'rait bien d' v'nir me r'joindre, a rétorqué Cro-Magnon en laissant son copain en paix.

- Pas question! me suis-je exclamée. Retournez d'où vous venez et laissez mes amis en paix!

Cro-Magnon s'est mis à rigoler comme Eric m'ordonnait de la boucler.

- Alors c' toi la fameuse télépathe qu' tous les vamps s'arrachent… a-t-il dit en me lorgnant comme si j'avais été une part de gâteau triple chocolat. Y'a d' quoi, y'a d' quoi…!

Il a hoché la tête en s'humectant la lèvre inférieure. Alors là! Je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles maintenant que j'avais son assentiment.

- Et si tu v'nais voir papa? a-t-il ajouté en se tapotant la poitrine.

Ouaf, ouaf! J'ai grimacé, insultée par son attitude, et ai serré le bras d'Eric. L'idée que cet homme nous ait vu faire l'amour m'insupportait plus que je ne l'aurais admis. Aussi me suis-je surprise à prier pour qu'Eric tue cet ordure sans qu'il n'ait la chance de rentrer chez lui pour s'offrir une branlette en pensant à cette scène.

- Sookie n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à moi, a cru bon de dévoiler le Viking. Si tu la veux, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

- Comme tantôt, c'est ça?

Je suivais la conversation comme un match de tennis. Lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur Eric pour attendre la réponse, il souriait. Uh-oh... Cro-Magnon était mal barré.

- Comme tantôt, a-t-il acquiescé Eric. Sauf que maintenant, tes copains ne sont plus là pour me maintenir immobile.

Cro-Magnon a eu l'air moins confiant, tout à coup.

- Et je me suis nourri.

- Qu'est-c' qui t' fait croire que j' suis seul, hein?

- Vous étiez quatre au départ, suis-je intervenue en oubliant le désir d'Eric que je reste muette. Un de vos copains s'est fait assassiner par une porte (J'ai pointé le couloir qui menait à l'office d'Eric), je viens tout juste de discuter avec un autre de votre bande au téléphone il y a à peine dix minutes et j'ai entendu, en arrière-fond, la voix d'une troisième personne que je soupçonne être un autre membre de votre clique. Shreveport est à plus d'une heure de Bon Temps : impossible que vous vous soyez déplacé jusqu'ici aussi rapidement.

Eric, qui m'avait observé débiter ma théorie, a haussé les sourcils avec son calme olympien habituel et a dévisagé Cro-Magnon.

Sûrement Cro-Magnon avait-il été envoyé de nouveau au _Fangtasia_ en éclaireur pour vérifier si leur jouet était toujours dans d'aussi misérables conditions que lors de leur départ. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Eric parvienne à atteindre un téléphone pour appeler de l'aide et que la seule personne qu'il pouvait joindre par une force supérieure était prisonnière de ses bourreaux, les mercenaires du sud n'avaient pas vu la nécessité d'aller y faire un tour en bande. Voilà une erreur qui couterait certainement la vie de Cro-Magnon.

- Très bien, très bien : j' suis v'nu seul. Et alors? J'ai pas b'soin d' personne pour écraser une tantouse et sa pute.

Je me suis davantage sentie insultée par le qualificatif affecté à Eric que par le mien. Eric Northman, une tantouse? Je l'ai regardé pour m'assurer que Cro-Magnon et moi parlions de la même personne. Pratiquement en tenue d'Adam, Eric n'avait pas l'air homosexuel, et encore moins efféminé. C'est uniquement à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que toutes ses plaies avaient guéri, laissant sa peau parfaitement pâle. Grand Dieu! Eric était probablement l'homme le plus viril que je connaisse. J'ai pensé à notre partie de jambes en l'air interrompue et je me suis jurée de la terminer dans un futur proche.

Bon sang! Il fallait vraiment que je prenne la défaite de Cro-Magnon pour acquis pour penser à une telle chose à un tel moment!

- Peu importe! me suis-je impatientée à défaut de pousser Eric vers notre ennemi afin d'engager la bagarre. Où est Pam? Et Bill? J'espère pour vous que vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal!

- Sookie, tu veux bien me laisser gérer le différend? m'a gentiment demandé Eric comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant entêté.

Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais devenue agressive et je n'avais aucune envie de rester là, les bras croisés, à bouillir devant l'inébranlable flegme du Viking et l'incroyable temps qu'il mettait pour rayer cet ordure de la carte.

- Bill? Qui c'est? Le mec qui a débarqué en coup d' vent? Lui et l'aut' jolie blondasse sont encore là-bas. On les tient. D'ailleurs, si vous permettez, j' vais passer un coup d' fil à mes potes.

Il a levé l'index pour nous indiquer de patienter et a baissé sa garde pour saisir son portable dans sa poche. Trop confiant. J'ai vu une traînée floue zébrer l'espace entre ma position et celle de Cro-Magnon, une chaise s'élever dans les airs et une déflagration écarlate. Quand le remue-ménage a pris fin, Eric, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, se trouvait à la place qu'occupait jusqu'à tout récemment le doublement défunt Cro-Magnon, poignardé dans le cœur par une patte de chaise de bois. Il a léché ses doigts et m'a décoché un sourire ravageur.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'impatientais?


	3. Chapitre 3

_La rançon_

**Chapitre 3**

On a décidé de prendre la vieille Lincoln verte absinthe – voiture louée en Louisiane, selon ce que nous indiquait la plaque d'immatriculation – de Cro-Magnon pour des raisons de sécurité ; si nos ennemis apercevaient une voiture qui leur était inconnue s'approcher de la clairière, en l'occurrence celle d'Eric ou la mienne, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils sentent la menace et nous sautent dessus avant même que nous ne puissions blasphémer. Ça me rendait malade de les savoir sur mon terrain, mais au moins, puisqu'ils n'y avaient pas été invités, j'étais certaine qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur de ma maison.

Eric avait pris une seconde douche avant de quitter le _Fangtasia,_ mais cette fois-là, à mon grand soulagement, il n'avait pas cherché à m'y attirer. Il ne manquait plus qu'il me fasse d'autres avances suite à la leçon que nous avions eue lors de l'irruption de Cro-Magnon! Je m'étais mise à regretter notre perte de contrôle. Après tout, ç'aurait pu nous être drôlement fatal. Je me questionnais d'ailleurs sérieusement sur le QI de Cro-Magnon : avoir été à sa place, j'aurais profité du manque d'attention du Viking de mille ans – détail flippant qu'il n'avait manifestement pas connu avant de mourir – pour lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, certainement pas pour me rincer l'œil. Mais bon, j'en avais suffisamment vu pour croire que Cro-Magnon était un homme sans compagne avec un solde en banque qui ne lui permettait pas de se payer une prostituée pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Voilà une hypothèse qui pourrait justifier sa participation à ce désastreux kidnapping : l'appât du gain.

Suite à cette cogitation, tandis qu'Eric était sous la douche, j'avais été mettre la main sur le portefeuille tout poisseux du satyre et avait découvert plusieurs trucs relativement intéressants : Cro-Magnon s'appelait en fait Teddy Shaw, avait trente-trois ans et était originaire du New Hampshire. Mais c'était dans l'extrême sud des Etats-Unis, ça! Le très regretté Teddy possédait également une épaisse liasse de billets dont le montant devait s'élever à cinq cent dollars. Des grosses coupures : manifestement un pot-de-vin.

Le Roi ou la Reine du New Hampshire n'avait donc pas plus de deux milles dollars à consacrer à un kidnapping, ce qui pourrait lui coûter la réussite. Je ne voyais que deux explications : soit me ramener là-bas n'était pas une absolue nécessité, soit Sa Majesté n'était plus très riche. Autrement, le souverain aurait engagé des experts, non? Des experts moins bêtes.

Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, les finances du New Hampshire n'était pas en chute libre. Non pas que je sois au courant de la fortune de chacun des États de mon cher pays, mais j'essayais de me tenir informée.

J'ai fait l'addition de a et b, les deux seuls détails que je connaissais au sujet de cette curieuse affaire pour tenter d'en tirer une conclusion logique : a) des plans dans le dos de la Reine du territoire violé pour éviter de devoir payer un montant astronomique pour mes services, et b) un manque d'application de la part du New Hampshire dans la sélection des ravisseurs… Ça ressemblait effectivement à un problème économique. Peut-être le souverain du New Hampshire avait-il des dettes envers d'autres États qu'il n'arrivait pas à rembourser depuis sa source habituelle de revenu? J'étais donc la solution idéale ; ma télépathie, si louée, pouvait beaucoup rapporter.

- Sais-tu qui est le souverain du New Hampshire? ai-je demandé à Eric.

Nous filions sur Industrial Drive, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, en direction de Bon Temps. Il nous restait encore une heure de route. Eric était tout propre, impeccable dans son jean griffé et son veston à quatre cent dollars. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il s'était habillé avec une telle classe dans de telles circonstances.

- Daniel Maclellan, un déchu. Pourquoi cette question? m'a-t-il demandé sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Ces hommes sont du New Hampshire.

Eric m'a regardé, impassible, tandis que j'extirpais le portefeuille de Teddy Shaw de mon sac à main _Chanel_ – une contrefaçon, je l'admets – pour le lui montrer.

- C'est ce qui est indiqué sur le permis de conduire du vampire que tu viens de tuer, du moins, ai-je précisé. Ta première victime n'avait pas son portefeuille sur lui?

- J'ai vu un autre de leur copain le prendre dans ses restes avant qu'on ne m'emmène dans le donjon. J'imagine qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que je découvre d'où ils venaient. Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère.

Il a souri puis s'est de nouveau intéressé à l'interminable route. J'ai attendu les détails qu'il n'a pas tardé à me livrer :

- Maclellan a accumulé des dettes envers quarante pourcent des États du pays. Les shérifs de son royaume ont tout récemment organisé un sommet pour débattre du sujet de son remplacement. S'il ne rembourse pas vingt-cinq pourcent de ses dettes d'ici la fin du mois, Laurent Levine, le shérif le plus influent du New Hampshire, prendrait sa place.

Tout s'expliquait : nous étions le 23 mars. Daniel Maclellan avait sûrement été pris de panique par l'échéance qui approchait dangereusement et avait joué ses dernières cartes en espérant qu'elles soient les bonnes. J'ai presque eu pitié de lui, mais je me suis souvenue de Teddy Shaw se branlant devant Eric et moi, et ma clémence s'est diluée comme une goutte de vin dans un verre d'eau.

C'est à ce moment que le portable de Teddy, que j'avais glissé dans mon sac à main en même temps que son porte-monnaie, a sonné. La sonnerie était une chanson _heavy metal,_ un genre de musique qui me faisait grincer des dents. J'ai sorti l'appareil de mon sac et ai jeté un œil à l'afficheur : « Un appel entrant – BARNEY SHAW ». Étant donné des circonstances et surtout de l'heure tardive – ou très matinale –, j'ai cru que Barney Shaw devait être un autre membre la bande de vampires du New Hampshire qui devait se trouver chez moi et qui appelait son frère – peut-être? – pour s'informer. J'ai trouvé incongru qu'ils possèdent des prénoms qui rappelaient tant des marchandises destinées aux enfants. _Teddy Bear! Barney and Friends!_

J'ai montré l'écran à Eric. Il a secoué la tête pour me dissuader de prendre l'appel.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils trouveront étrange que Teddy ne réponde pas? ai-je observé.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il trouvera encore plus étrange que la femme qu'ils recherchent réponde plutôt que Teddy? a-t-il rétorqué.

J'ai haussé les épaules à défaut de lui donner raison et la sonnerie s'est tue.

Une minute plus tard, le portable a émis un son de carillon. J'ai baissé les yeux sur l'appareil : « Un message – BARNEY SHAW ». J'ai appuyé sur la touche « Afficher » et j'ai lu le texto rudimentaire : _Tt va bi1? Arrête 2 défoncer la tantouse & revient chez la fille. On a 1 autre vamp._

- Encore eux? m'a demandé Eric puisque l'information tardait.

- Oui. C'est un texto. Il est écrit qu'ils ont Bill. Et ils t'ont encore appelé « la tantouse ».

Et si je semblais irritée, c'est parce que je l'étais. J'ai entendu Eric ricaner et une horrible intuition m'a noué la gorge au débotté. Ne sachant pas comment formuler une telle question, j'ai mis un certain temps avant d'oser la poser :

- Eric… Que t'ont-ils fait subir dans le donjon?

J'ai vu son sourire mourir à petit feu et mes doutes se sont confirmés. Il avait reporté son attention sur la route pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon regard. J'étais scandalisée.

- Ils t'ont violé?

- Répond-lui. Dis-lui que je suis un bon coup et que tu es en route vers Bon Temps.

- Eric…

Il a brusquement pivoté la tête en dardant sur moi un regard glacial et je n'ai plus cherché à en discuter. Le silence s'est de nouveau installé dans la voiture et j'ai vaqué à mes sinistres réflexions après avoir répondu au texto Barney Shaw. Par réflexe, j'ai glissé le portable entre ma hanche et mon short.

Non seulement Pam et Bill avaient été pris en otages par ma faute, mais Eric avait été torturé et _violé._ Comment pouvais-je être responsable de tant de malheurs? Ces mornes pensées m'ont rappelé, de fil en aiguille, l'effroi qui m'avait tant épouvanté lorsque j'avais cru que le Viking avait été assassiné. Mes yeux se sont mis à picoter et mes muqueuses se sont activées sans crier gare. Je me suis intéressée au sombre paysage et ai bruyamment reniflé.

- Tu pleures, a constaté Eric d'une voix blanche.

- Non.

Hé bien oui, je pleurais, et ma voix âpre ne m'a pas aidé à être convaincante. Tout bien pesé, j'avais beau être forte et habituée aux horreurs du monde surnaturel, mais je restais une humaine de base avec une capacité à encaisser plutôt limitée.

- Sookie, tu pleures, a répété Eric.

- Non.

C'est ce que j'appelais une conversation édifiante. Je pouvais sentir le regard perçant d'Eric sur ma nuque, mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas l'affronter sous peine d'éclater en sanglots.

Mais lorsque j'ai vu l'accotement approcher et ai senti la voiture ralentir, j'ai cédé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? lui ai-je demandé tandis qu'il se garait. Eric, le temps presse… Ce n'est pas le moment.

Qui plus est, je le voyais mal s'informer de mes états d'âme.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à exprimer la raison qui m'avait mis dans cet état, car il ne s'est contenté que de me saisir la nuque pour se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser avec une passion à en faire défaillir les jambes les plus endurantes. Je me suis accroché à son cou, répondant à son baiser avec cette même ardeur, gémissant contre ses lèvres gourmandes. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Le reste du trajet s'est déroulé dans le silence. Eric et moi n'avions pas de plan et ni lui ni moi – enfin, je crois – ne faisions d'effort pour en élaborer un. J'étais beaucoup trop fébrile, et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de parquer la voiture pour y réfléchir – Dieu seul savait ce que Barney et Garrett faisaient subir à Bill et à Pam pendant ce temps.

Nous étions arrivés au chemin de campagne qui menait à ma maison lorsque j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter au sujet de la procédure à suivre. Eric s'est garé près des arbres, dans un périmètre que les réverbères n'éclairaient pas sur Hummingbird Road, puis a plissé les yeux en direction de la fenêtre du côté passager. Je l'ai imité même si j'étais parfaitement consciente que je n'y verrais que dalle.

- Approchons-nous par les bois, a-t-il décidé comme s'il avait lu des indications invisibles sur le tronc des arbres.

Nous nous sommes tous les deux extirpés de la voiture et avons fermé les portières en douceur. J'ai laissé mon sac à main sous le siège du passager ; avec ce qu'il y avait au programme, je me voyais mal le trimbaler avec moi. J'ai refermé mes bras autour de ma poitrine, frigorifiée. La température ne tombait jamais dans les extrêmes en Louisiane, mais lors d'une nuit de mars, on pouvait facilement atteindre les 10 degrés, ce qui était, pour la Louisianaise de souche que j'étais, assez froid. Pour ne rien vous cacher, le vent semblait provenir tout droit de la Sibérie, cette soirée-là. La ballade dans les bois promettait d'être drôlement agréable.

Eric a contourné la voiture pour me rejoindre et a retiré son veston _Armani _– un véritable, celui-là. En dessous, il ne portait qu'un mince t-shirt blanc à col en V qui donnait un aperçu de son super torse. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il se découvrait avant qu'il n'installe son veston sur mes épaules et l'ajuste adéquatement pour ne pas qu'il glisse. Mon visage s'est tordu sous l'effet de la surprise et je l'ai dévisagé de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les bois. J'ai souri puis lui ai emboîté le pas en resserrant le vêtement sous mon cou, comme un duvet que j'aurais enroulé autour de moi devant un bon film un samedi soir. Il sentait bon. Il sentait Eric.

Mes jambes courtement vêtues ont subies de nombreuses égratignures durant la randonnée pédestre, mais nous sommes parvenus aux derniers arbres qui nous séparaient de la clairière dans laquelle ma maison se trouvait en un seul morceau. Eric et moi nous sommes accroupis derrière un bosquet et avons attentivement inspecté les alentours, mais il n'y avait rien de suspect, ce qui, en soi, était alarmant.

Bien que je savais que nos ennemis ne pouvaient se trouver dans ma demeure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil dans les fenêtres.

- Ils ont brisé les carreaux, me suis-je indignée en un chuchotement.

- Sûrement espéraient-ils te faire sortir en t'effrayant.

J'ai grogné en guise de réponse. J'allais encore devoir investir dans des réparations. Je ne comptais plus les milliers de dollars j'avais placés dans l'entretien de ma vieille baraque depuis que je connaissais Bill.

- Reste bien cachée, ne bouge pas, m'a ordonné Eric, la bouche contre mon oreille – proximité abusive que j'ai bien appréciée. Je vais aller fouiller les alentours. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin ; leur voiture est dans la cour.

Effectivement, parquée en plein cœur de ma cour avant, une Buick de couleur bronze qui avait fait son temps se fondait dans le décor. Elle devait également avoir été louée dans l'État.

J'ai hoché la tête et Eric m'a embrassé sous l'oreille avant de disparaître comme par enchantement. J'ai poussé un soupir ébahi. Ces vampires ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner.

J'ai alors aperçu, à deux ou trois mètres de moi, dans les herbes hautes et les fleurs sauvages, un petit tas de vêtements disposé comme si une personne s'était déshabillée en se dirigeant vers ma maison. J'ai froncé les sourcils, alertée par cette étrangeté, et m'en suis approchée. Il y avait une chemise à carreaux, une ceinture avec une boucle en alliage, un jean délavé et des bottes de cow-boy usées à la corde. J'aurais pu reconnaître ces accessoires parmi mille : c'était les vêtements de Sam. Buffy était donc dans le coin? En toute discrétion, je me suis mise à tourner la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le beau colley en lequel Sam se métamorphosait si souvent, mais les arbres rendaient l'obscurité encore plus dense qu'à l'ordinaire ; autant chercher les yeux fermés.

Les minutes passaient et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Le temps était difficilement évaluable étant donné de ma nervosité et de la noirceur qui supprimaient tous mes repères, mais peut-être cinq ou six minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Eric. Rien, sinon les arbres léchés par le vent, n'avait jusqu'alors aiguisé ma paranoïa. Pourtant, si je me concentrais et m'enfermais dans une bulle imaginaire, je percevais cinq « trous » dans l'espace. Cinq trous signifiait cinq vampires : Eric, Bill, Pam, Barney et Kidnappeur #4. Je détectais également une activité cérébrale parasitée qui était propre aux changelings – Sam, dans ce cas-ci. Nous étions donc six, en excluant ma personne, sur mon terrain.

Comment, en cinq minutes, aucune de ces six personnes ne pouvaient s'être montré? En se cachant. Et se cacher était souvent synonyme de traquenard.

Au moment même où je me faisais ces réflexions, j'ai entendu la constance du bruissement des feuilles des arbres se briser derrière moi, quelqu'un courrait tandis que l'un des trous que je discernais dans l'espace s'agrandissait, exactement comme si un vampire s'approchait de moi à toute vitesse. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire volteface avant qu'un bras n'entoure ma taille et qu'une main se plaque contre ma bouche ouverte par l'ébauche d'un hurlement. L'homme m'a relevé sans ménagement et m'a tirée hors du bois. Je me suis débattue en gémissant, mais c'était comme vouloir se dégager d'un bloc de béton : vain et épuisant. En outre, j'ai réussi à m'entailler les jambes deux fois plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Enfin, te voilà, a susurré le vampire en m'entrainant vers la Buick. T'en as mis, du temps, chérie… (Il a humé mon parfum en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux et a longuement expiré.) Hum, ton odeur… (La pression du bras qui entourait ma taille s'est accentuée et j'ai senti son entrejambe s'enfoncer entre mes fesses. J'ai couiné de dégoût et ai tenté sans succès d'écarter mon bassin.) T'as l'air bonne, la télépathe…

Arrivés à la voiture, il m'a pliée contre le capot et a maintenu mes bras derrière mon dos à la hauteur de mes reins. C'était une position inconfortable, mais au moins, maintenant, je pouvais respirer, parler, et surtout, crier pour alerter Eric.

- Lâchez-moi! ai-je vociféré. Fichez-moi la paix!

- Oh-oh-oh! a-t-il rigolé. Tu sais que tu nous en as posés, des problèmes, ma belle? Tu sais que mon frère s'est tapé ton copain, le grand blond? (Il s'est penché sur moi, à mon grand désarroi, et a écarté mes cheveux pour avoir accès à mon oreille.) Et il a aimé ça…

Son frère? Alors ce vampire-ci devait être Barney.

J'ai rugi, folle de rage, sans cesser de me démener – ce qui a bien fait rigoler mon ravisseur.

- Ken! a-t-il hélé en se redressant. Kenneth! J'ai la télépathe! Amène-toi!

Je me suis obligée à me calmer, sans quoi je m'épuiserais encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ; Eric s'était servi l'équivalent de quelques cocktails d'hémoglobines à même la carotide, ce qui m'avait considérablement affaiblie.

J'ai analysé la situation : Barney et Kenneth ne semblaient pas savoir que je n'étais pas venu seule, ce qui signifiait qu'Eric se trouvait encore là, quelque part, à attendre le bon moment pour frapper. À moins qu'il ne soit parti examiner les lieux un peu plus loin et n'avait pas entendu le boucan que nous faisions? J'ai pensé à Bill et à Pam et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil furtif autour de moi : aucun signe d'eux. Barney et Kenneth devaient les avoir dissimulés dans les bois, à l'abri des regards, ou dans ma cour arrière.

J'avais besoin d'un sérieux coup de main, mais puisqu'Eric n'avait pas encore été localisé, je me voyais mal l'appeler à l'aise et trahir sa présence.

J'ai alors eu une idée de génie :

- Bill! ai-je hurlé en direction du cimetière, au sud. _Bill!_ Au secours!

À force de tonitruer comme une hystérique, Eric allait bien finir par m'entendre. J'ai failli crier victoire en voyant quelqu'un émerger de la pénombre mais ai vite mangé mon chapeau en voyant un homme inconnu apparaître – Kenneth.

- Ça ne sert à rien, beauté, a dit Barney en me décourbant. On tient celui-là aussi. Il vit tout près de chez toi, non? Je crois qu'on l'a alerté en fracassant tes belles baies vitrées.

- Vous paierez pour ces dommages! lui ai-je craché tandis que Kenneth nous rejoignait.

Ils se sont tous les deux esclaffés. J'étais bien contente d'avoir un sens de l'humour aussi développé.

- Où sont mes amis? Où est Bill? Où est Pam? Laissez-nous tranquilles! Que nous voulez-vous, à la fin?

- Ton ami le ténébreux est dans ta cabane à outils, et la belle blonde du _Fangtasia_ est en quelque part dans les buissons, a détaillé Kenneth en me déshabillant du regard. Tu veux peut-être leur dire un dernier coucou avant de partir avec nous pour le New Hampshire?

J'ai tenté d'avoir l'air interloquée par l'évocation de cette lointaine contrée, mais j'étais trop satisfaite de la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements pour me concentrer : si Eric avait été alerté par mes cris et nous observait à l'instant même, il nous verrait nous rendre jusqu'aux planques et découvrirait par le fait même les cachettes de Bill et Pam. Lorsque Barney, Kenneth et moi reviendrions vers la voiture, il pourrait profiter de leur inadvertance pour les libérer. Génial!

- Non, a désapprouvé Barney, on a trop perdu de temps. Partons immédiatement. Je vais appeler Teddy.

Merde.

- Tu conduis, a dit Kenneth en tendant ses bras vers moi. Je vais m'installer sur la banquette arrière avec la fille. Passe-la-moi.

Tandis que je voyageais des bras de Barney à ceux de Kenneth, j'ai tenté de me figurer une méthode pour passer l'information à Eric. La plus triviale d'entre elles m'est apparue comme étant la bonne lorsque par derrière, Kenneth, de sa main libre, m'a saisi un sein comme il aurait pris un pamplemousse chez _Piggly Wiggly_ pour le mettre dans son panier d'épicerie.

- Bill! Bill, ne t'inquiète pas! ai-je lancé en direction de l'endroit où on l'avait caché. Je vais venir te tirer de cette cabane à outils!

Je ne craignais pas qu'Eric me laisse filer avec mes kidnappeurs mais j'anticipais drôlement l'instant où il surgirait pour m'arracher de ces mains baladeuses. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on y est habitué qu'on apprécie forcément le contact…

Tout en me maintenant solidement que par cinq doigts, Kenneth a ouvert la portière droite de la Buick, à l'arrière, dans l'intention de m'y jeter. Mais au même moment, une chanson _heavy metal_ a déchiré la paix de la nuit. On a sursauté comme un seul homme et je suis devenue aussi blanche qu'un déterré : Barney, à côté de la portière du conducteur de l'autre côté de la voiture, avait les yeux fixés sur ma hanche, exactement là où j'avais coincé le portable de Teddy. Barney tenait le sien contre son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon frère, salope…? m'a-t-il alors demandé d'une voix si basse que j'ai failli lui demander de répéter.

- Ce qu'il reste de Teddy Shaw pourrait tenir dans le sac à main de Sookie, a divulgué une voix agréablement familière.

On a tous vrillé vers la source de la voix. Dans toute sa magnificence, Eric s'approchait nonchalamment de nous, les bras ballants. Il s'est immobilisé lorsque moins d'une dizaine de mètres nous séparaient. J'ai souri, soulagée, et ai cherché Bill du regard. Le Viking était seul.

- Northman? a fait Kenneth en resserrant ses doigts autour de mes poignets, comme pour stipuler que je n'avais pas la permission de le rejoindre.

Son bras libre a repris sa position initiale : sur mon sein. J'ai gigoté sur place.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère? a beuglé Barney en contournant la voiture pour se mettre entre Eric et l'heureux couple que formions Kenneth et moi.

- Soyons lucides : Teddy ne peut pas être encore en vie si Sookie et moi sommes ici à l'instant, a indiqué le Viking.

Il y a eu un blanc dans le texte. Bien que le mouvement était infinitésimal, je sentais Kenneth tâter mon sein et ça m'énervait plus que tout.

Barney, après avoir avaler la pilule, a ri jaune.

- Laisse-moi deviner : la fille est arrivée au _Fangtasia_ alors que nous nous rendions ici, t'a donné de son sang pour te permettre de guérir et c'est suite à ça que Teddy s'est pointé?

- Touché, a acquiescé Eric.

- Et toi, pétasse, a-t-il poursuivi en pivotant vers moi, tu t'es pointée au vamp'bar par simple coïncidence ou la tantouze a réussi à te joindre par un moyen dont je me fiche éperdument?

- Ni un ni l'autre. Je travaille chez _Merlotte._ Mon boss vous a menti. N'importe qui de sain aurait prétendu ne pas connaître de personne décrite de façon aussi vulgaire.

Barney a serré les dents, une ombre recouvrant progressivement son visage, puis s'est tourné derechef vers Eric. Je me suis demandée où était Sam – ou Buffy, plutôt – et ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

- J'ai ta progéniture, a dit Barney à l'adresse d'Eric après un moment de flottement. Je te dis où elle est si tu me jures que tu nous laisses partir avec la télépathe.

- Comme entendu.

J'avais réellement envie d'applaudir le jeu d'acteur d'Eric. C'est fou ce qu'il était crédible… Un peu trop, même. Je commençais même en croire qu'il le pensait.

- Malheureusement, il se trouve que Pam – Pam, c'est ça? – n'est pas en aussi bon état qu'elle, a ajouté le kidnappeur en me désignant du menton.

Si je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, je pouvais en revanche clairement voir qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il s'approchait lentement de moi, le pas vagabond, et j'ai commencé à me tortiller sous l'étreinte de Kenneth qui a resserré sa poigne. J'ai jeté un regard inquiet à Eric qui était toujours aussi atone.

- Elle a quelques contusions au visage… Un peu comme… Un peu comme ça.

Le geste a été si fugace que je me suis bêtement demandé ce qui m'arrivait lorsque j'ai senti ma pommette se fracturer.

Plusieurs choses se sont alors produites simultanément : tandis que Kenneth me laissait gagner disgracieusement le sol graveleux, Eric est passé en mode « attaque », les jambes écartées et légèrement fléchies, les poings serrés et la lèvre supérieure retroussée pour déployer ses canines acérées ; Bill a émergé de nulle part, le teint santé, et a calqué la posture de son shérif derrière nous de sorte à créer un obstacle entre notre position et Hummingbird Road ; et Sam, sous l'apparence de Buffy, est sorti des bois en grognant hostilement. Super! Des renforts!

- Sookie, ça va? m'a demandé Bill.

- À merveille. Et toi?

Déjà, Barney ordonnait à Kenneth, d'un geste autoritaire de la main, de me relever. Avec Bill à ma droite, Eric à ma gauche, Buffy devant moi et la voiture derrière, je pouvais officiellement déclarer que mes kidnappeurs étaient dans de beaux draps. Le triangle que formaient mes sauveurs s'est rétréci comme on me hissait brutalement sur mes pieds. J'étais encore sonnée du coup de poing – ou de tête? – que j'avais reçu en pleine poire, alors j'ai titubé dans les bras de Kenneth.

- Comme entendu, a-t-il d'ailleurs cru bon de commenter en rigolant mauvaisement.

- Reculez, a ordonné Barney à mes sauveurs. Reculez si vous ne voulez pas que nous la saignions à blanc.

Personne n'a obtempéré.

À bout de nerfs, Barney m'a violemment saisi par le bras et m'a plaquée contre lui, un couteau de chasseur contre la gorge. Il le tenait si étroitement contre mon cou que j'ai été obligé de poser ma tête contre son épaule. Je ne voyais donc plus que le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. Des rivières d'étoiles le zébraient. J'aurais profité du spectacle sur ma véranda si je n'avais pas été coincée dans une situation aussi épineuse.

_- Reculez!_ a-t-il répété à plein poumon.

J'ai entendu le gravier crisser sous des pas et en ai déduit que mes amis devaient finalement s'être inclinés sous la directive. Mais le grognement de Buffy ne semblait pas vouloir décroître.

- Qu'est-ce que ce foutu clébard fiche ici? C'est ton toutou, la télépathe? Reste pas là, recule, sale bête! Hé, fiche le camp! Dégage!

Tout de go, Barney a catapulté son couteau en direction de Buffy comme un dard sur une cible. J'ai crié, et ça a fait office de feu vert pour l'improvisation.

Bill s'est jeté dans la trajectoire du dard et l'a attrapé pendant que Buffy courrait vers Kenneth. Eric, pendant ce temps, s'est rué sur Barney pour le projeter sur le sol. Barney me tenait si fermement que j'ai bien failli tomber avec eux et participer à la bagarre houleuse qui s'est déclenchée. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, mais l'ai vite retrouvée à l'aide du capot de la voiture qui se trouvait heureusement là. Alors que ma tête tournait dangeureusement – la prise de sang d'Eric, le coup au visage et mon toupillage ne faisaient pas bon ménage –, j'ai entendu Buffy émettre un geignement à en briser n'importe quel cœur humain. J'ai aussitôt pivoté sur moi-même et l'ai aperçu tout près de la forêt, étendu sur son flanc. Puisqu'Eric et Barney se battaient toujours aussi sauvagement, j'ai inféré que ce devait être Kenneth qui l'avait envoyé valser jusque là, lequel s'était maintenant engagé dans une lutte féroce avec mon ex.

Les cinq secondes qui m'ont figée ont été extrêmement hasardeuses. Devais-je porter secours à Buffy, dont la blessure pouvait être grave? Devais-je tenter de retrouver Pam, dans les bois, qui pouvait être dans un état critique? Ou devais-je rester auprès de Bill et Eric pour intervenir si l'un d'eux faiblissait?

Les deux vampires semblaient bien s'en sortir ; j'ai donc évité de justesse un poing perdu pour m'élancer vers Buffy qui… qui était redevenu Sam. Nu, mon boss se trainait en direction des bois. Heureusement, je ne voyais pas de sang sur son corps.

_- Sam!_ Sam, tu vas bien? Es-tu grièvement blessé?

Je tentais de le redresser pour mieux l'aider à nous dissimuler derrière les arbres. J'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec sa nudité ; ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Sam en tenue d'Adam. De toute façon, j'avais autre chose à faire que de me laisser intimider par un homme dans son plus simple appareil : m'inquiéter pour la survie de mes amis, par exemple.

- Oui, je- je vais bien… Je n'ai que le souffle… le souffle coupé, a-t-il rétorqué d'une voix enrouée. Il m'a enfoncé… un p-poing dans le flanc.

- Retrouvons tes vêtements, ai-je proposé une fois que je me sois assuré que Sam pouvait marcher. Sam, il faut que nous retrouvions Pam. Penses-tu que tu peux la flairer?

En arrière-fond, les cris des antagonistes des deux duels étaient de plus en plus barbares. J'ai jeté un œil appréhensif par-dessus mon épaule et ai constaté, sous l'unique lumière installée au poteau électrique, que les deux combats paraissaient neutres. Du gravier volait dans tous les sens, générant un bruit de fracas régulier contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Je nous ai enfoncé un peu plus profondément dans les bois dans l'éventualité où un de mes kidnappeurs se libèreraient et se mettrait à nos trousses.

Sam, en guise de réponse, a haussé le menton et s'est mis à renifler l'air. Lorsqu'il s'est dirigé vers l'arrière de ma maison, je l'ai suivi. La fraicheur avait engourdi mes jambes, ce qui m'immunisait contre la douleur provoquée par les branches basses et sournoises. Il a enfilé son jean et ses bottes à la va-vite tandis que nous passions à côté de ses vêtements et nous avons débouché dans ma cour arrière après avoir suivi la courbe du cercle que les arbres façonnaient autour de la clairière.

Pam avait rampé des bois jusqu'aux trois petites marches qui menaient à ma véranda – une sacré distance étant donné de l'allure qu'elle avait. Elle était prisonnière d'une chaine d'argent, façon filet mignon, qui, par la pression du déplacement de son corps contre le sol, n'était plus qu'enroulée autour de ses hanches et de ses jambes nues – elle portait une mini-jupe de velours jaune banane. J'ai couru vers elle, mais Sam m'a rattrapée et m'a retenue.

- Sookie! Si tu la réveilles, elle va te vider de ton sang. Elle en a perdu beaucoup, regarde.

Il a pointé une large trainée foncée – couleur difficilement identifiable en raison du manque de lumière – sur le sol qui se rendait jusqu'aux bois. J'ai remarqué incidemment que la porte de ma cabane à outils métallique était grande ouverte et que la même chaine qui se trouvait autour des hanches de Pam gisait dans l'encadrement.

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je la laisse mourir sur ma véranda? lui ai-je rétorqué, acerbe.

- Bill s'est nourri de mon sang après qu'Eric l'ait délivré, m'a-t-il informé. Je voudrais bien faire la même chose pour Pam, mais je ne crois pas que je tiendrai le coup. Tu as sûrement une bouteille de sang synthétique dans ton réfrigérateur, non?

Bien sûr! J'ai enjambé Pam et ai rejoint ma véranda. Puisque j'avais laissé mon trousseau de clés dans mon sac à main qui lui se trouvait dans la voiture de Teddy, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de briser un carreau pour atteindre la serrure intérieure de la porte. J'ai pris le plaid que je laissais toujours sur la vieille chaise à bascule, y ai enveloppé mon coude et ai donné un coup sec, non sans prier pour le pardon de Gran, dans la fenêtre encastrée dans la porte.

Une minute plus tard, je ressortais avec deux bouteilles de TruBlood. Sam, pendant ma courte absence, avait délivré Pam de sa chaine d'argent et l'avait étendue sur le dos dans la pelouse.

Comme je m'accroupissais auprès de Pam, un hurlement typiquement viking a gêné les battements de mon cœur. Même Sam a levé et tourné la tête en direction du feu de l'action. Lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Bill interpeler son shérif, la panique a eu raison de moi et je me suis précipitée vers la source de mon affolement sans plus me soucier de Pam. À découvert, j'ai contourné la maison pour gagner la cour avant.

Il ne restait plus que trois vampires : Bill, Eric et Kenneth. J'ai eu la folle impression qu'ils s'étaient accordé une pause, car plus personne ne bougeait : Bill et Kenneth me faisaient face, tous deux visiblement appréhensif, et fixaient Eric, qui, de dos à moi, vacillait.

Le Viking a titubé et a pivoté sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer à quatre pattes. J'ai eu le temps d'entrapercevoir le couteau de chasse planté dans sa poitrine.

- NON! me suis écriée en fonçant sur lui. _Non!_

Je me suis brusquement arrêtée lorsqu'Eric s'est relevé avec la vitesse caractéristique des vampires. Le gravier a roulé sous mes _Reebok _et j'ai basculé sur les fesses tandis qu'il plantait un bras – oui, un bras – dans le cœur de Kenneth. Le dernier de mes kidnappeurs a éclaté comme un ballon et tout était terminé.


	4. Chapitre 4

_La rançon_

**Chapitre 4**

Aussitôt après avoir appris qu'Eric avait été poignardé entre deux côtes plutôt qu'au cœur comme je l'avais crains, j'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'étais catégoriquement défendue de céder devant mes trois sauveurs alors qu'eux avaient affronté le problème encore plus directement que moi.

Mais une fois les écluses ouvertes, je n'ai pas su les arrêter. Résultat : lorsque je suis redescendue sur ma véranda, il ne restait plus aucun détail susceptible de trahir un double meurtre dans ma cour avant. Mon gravier était plus sombre à certains endroits, mais les taches étaient moins foncées : on avait chassé le sang avec mon tuyau d'arrosage. La Buick n'était plus là. Bill et Eric non plus. J'ai tourné les talons dans l'intention de traverser ma maison pour me rendre à l'arrière et j'ai vu mon sac à main à côté de la porte, contre le mur. Je l'ai déposé sur le fauteuil à oreillettes de ma salle de séjour tandis que j'accédais à ma véranda arrière.

Même chose. Pas de Pam ni de Sam. Les taches de sang avaient été délogées. Le plaid utilisé comme amortisseur avait été reposé contre la chaise à bascule et la porte de ma cabane à outils avait été fermée. En revanche, il n'y avait plus de fenêtre dans celle de ma baraque. J'ai haussé les épaules en décidant que je m'en fichais – du moins, pour cette nuit. J'ai pris les deux bouteilles de sang synthétique vides qui étaient posées sur la dernière marche de la véranda et les ai jetées dans le bac à recyclage que je gardais dans ma cuisine.

Il était cinq heures du matin lorsque je me suis glissée dans mon lit.

J'ai ouvert les yeux vers midi et trente avec l'impression qu'un semi-remorque m'avait roulé sur le crâne à quelques reprises. J'ai poussé une espèce de longue plainte en roulant sur le dos je m'étais réveillée avec le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller du côté de ma pommette blessée. Après avoir laissé ma confusion matinale habituelle s'évanouir, je me suis redressée dans mon lit et ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai pas été bien surprise de voir double.

Tant bien que mal, je me suis rendue jusqu'à ma salle de bain afin de vérifier dans la glace l'étendue des dégâts que mon visage avait subi. Je suis restée sans voix : ma joue avait triplé de volume, du sang séché maculait le dessous de mon nez ainsi que mon philtrum – vous savez, cette petite fossette située au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure ; excellent « mot du jour » –, et, le plus flippant, un hématome bigarrait le blanc de mon œil. Incroyable tout ce qu'une petite pommette inoffensive arrivait à faire… J'ai voulu soupirer pour évacuer mon exaspération mais je n'ai pas su comment ; j'avais perdu la sensibilité de la moitié de mon visage.

Super! J'allais devoir passer à l'hôpital de Clarice pour me faire opérer parce qu'une blessure qui cause de tels dommages ne pouvait manifestement pas attendre avant d'être traitée. Je suis descendue à la salle de séjour pour aller chercher mon carnet d'adresses dans mon sac à main. Je préférais appeler d'abord pour avoir une idée du temps d'attente et pour m'informer des conséquences que cette lésion allait engendrer. Je n'avais pas envie de passer des heures dans la salle d'attente pour qu'on m'annonce en bout de ligne qu'aucun médecin n'était disponible pour me faire passer un scanneur.

Mais j'ai oublié la véritable raison pour laquelle j'avais la moitié du bras enfoui dans mon sac à main lorsque mes doigts se sont refermés autour d'une fiole en verre cramoisi. Sans la sortir de là, j'y ai jeté un œil. Juste à côté, coincé entre mon porte-monnaie et mon petit miroir portable, il y avait un carton gris de la taille d'une carte de visite. Je l'ai pris et ai lu la petite note inscrite au verso : _Pour ta pommette, _disait-elle.

J'ai tourné la carte et n'ai pas été surprise de découvrir que la fiole de sang était de la part de nul autre qu' « Eric Northman, propriétaire du _Fangtasia,_ "Le bar qui a du mordant", 444 Industrial Drive, Shreveport ». J'ai essayé de sourire mais n'ai réussi qu'à geindre.

_Au diable l'hôpital, _me suis-je dit, puis j'ai avalé le contenu de la fiole d'une traite en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

C'est après m'être entièrement remise des séquelles d'une fracture de la pommette – deux minutes d'attente et mon visage avait retrouvé son aspect initial – qu'un sentiment de culpabilité m'a noué la gorge. Eric, Pam, Bill, Sam… Ils étaient tous partis, la veille, sans même avoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime indice de ma gratitude face à tout ce qu'ils avaient subi par ma faute. Gran devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste? Je me suis rendue dans ma cour avant, comme pour chercher la confirmation d'une telle ingratitude, puis ai été consumée par la honte.

Sam remontait l'allée dans son pick-up tandis que je gravissais les marches de ma véranda. On s'est étreint comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des lustres puis avons discuté de l'événement de la veille. Je lui ai tout raconté, de mon arrivée au _Fangtasia_ – en omettant _certains_ détails – jusqu'à son intervention, et lui m'a expliqué comment ils s'étaient débrouillés suite à ma fuite digne d'un film de série B. Ainsi, j'ai appris qu'Eric lui avait également proposé son sang mais qu'il avait refusé puisqu'il n'avait été que superficiellement touché, et que le Viking et Pam se trouvaient actuellement chez Bill, ce que j'ai jugé très sage. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'était rendu chez moi à une heure pareille, il a posé une main sur mon épaule et m'a dit :

- J'étais inquiet. Je craignais que ces quatre vamps t'aient retrouvée.

Était-ce possible d'avoir un patron plus adorable que Sam Merlotte?

Ensemble, nous avons nettoyé les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol de ma maison aux endroits où s'étaient jadis trouvé mes fenêtres. On a passé un très bon moment. Et pour cause! Des incidents comme on en avait vécu un la veille renforçait les liens entre deux personnes impliqués, et puisque Sam et moi nous apprécions déjà mutuellement, je n'en étais que plus heureuse. Je voyais bien sur son visage qu'il était inquiet pour moi en raison de ce que je lui avais dévoilé au sujet des dettes non-remboursées du Roi du New Hampshire, mais aussi empathique Sam soit-il, il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas me casser les oreilles à ce sujet.

En milieu d'après-midi, j'ai reçu la visite d'employés d'une compagnie de Bâton-Rouge, _Window World,_ qui se spécialisait, entre autre, dans la réparation de fenêtres. Bien que contrariée de ne pas pouvoir garder mes carreaux d'origine, j'ai été ravie qu'on prenne l'initiative de faire le sale boulot à ma place – autant les appels téléphoniques que le remplacement en soi. Typiquement Eric. À moins que Sophie-Anne n'ait été informée de la violation de son territoire et ai pris les mesures nécessaires pour tenter de reconquérir le cœur de sa seule et préférée télépathe? J'ai alors eu la certitude que dès le coucher du soleil, je reverrais mes amis les vampires. Je n'étais pas particulièrement enchantée par l'éventualité de cette visite, mais bon, après tout, on avait fait le maximum pour me tenir en vie, alors la moindre des choses était de bien vouloir les accueillir dans ma demeure pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Comme escompté, vers vingt-et-une heure, on a sonné à la porte. J'ai su qu'Eric faisait partie de la visite avant même que la sonnette ne retentisse ; les effets de notre échange sanguin se faisaient sentir. Il était complètement décontracté, ce qui a achevé de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre de l'entretien qui se préparait. C'est avec la tête légère que j'ai ouvert.

Un garde du corps sorti tout droit des films d'attentat contre un président remplissait le cadre de porte. Il en avait l'allure tellement typique – en fait, ça tenait de la caricature – que j'ai dû pincer les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Son pantalon était noir, son veston était noir, ses souliers étaient noirs, ses verres fumés étaient noirs… Il portait même un écouteur – relié à un émetteur-récepteur portatif – noir! Le seul truc qu'il portait qui n'était pas noir était sa chemise – blanche, celle-ci.

- Mademoiselle Sookie Stackhouse, a-t-il dit sur un ton monocorde.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

- Heu… Oui.

- Monsieur le Roi du New Hampshire, Sa Majesté Laurent Levine, a-t-il annoncé en s'écartant vers la droite.

Quoi? Le Roi du New Hampshire, ici, à Bon Temps, devant ma maison? J'ai soigneusement observé la délégation qui patientait au pied de ma véranda. Mis à part une dizaine de gardes du corps supplémentaires, tous aussi originaux que Man In Black à côté de moi, éparpillés ça et là dans la clairière, cinq personnes étaient positionnées, devant moi, en forme de pointe de flèche. À l'extrémité se trouvait le Roi du New Hampshire – du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduisait puisqu'il était la seule tête étrangère du lot. À sa gauche, légèrement en retrait, se tenait Eric, toujours aussi splendide, et à sa droite, à la même hauteur que le shérif, me souriait – oh! – Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Reine de la Louisiane. Dans la dernière rangée, respectivement aux côtés d'Eric et de Sophie-Anne, Pam et Bill complétaient le tableau.

Hum… Très solennel, tout ça.

L'anxiété qui m'avait flanqué un coup au ventre à l'annonce du « Roi du New Hampshire » a succombé comme je me souvenais que le souverain qui avait envoyé Barney, Teddy, Kenneth et Garrett à mes trousses répondait au nom de Daniel Maclellan. Ça alors! C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à remplacer le paria! Je me suis demandée quand tous ces gens avaient été mis au courant. Tout s'était passé si vite! Comment le New Hampshire avait pu apprendre l'inconduite de leur dirigeant, mettre sur pied une audience pour juger de sa sentence, choisir un nouveau souverain et voyager jusqu'à la Louisiane en si peu de temps?

Oh… Et puis merde. La vérité est que je m'en fichais comme de la couleur des caleçons de Man In Black ici présent.

Laurent Levine s'est détaché du groupe pour monter les trois marches de ma véranda, Sophie-Anne, Eric, Pam et Bill restant sagement derrière. Mon dos s'est instinctivement arqué vers l'avant – courbette que je trouvais ridicule, d'autant plus que je me trouvais chez moi et que s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait pas à suivre de protocole particulier, c'était bien la propriétaire de la place.

- Miss Stackhouse, m'a-t-il salué en me gratifiant d'un sourire de pub de dentifrice.

Je l'ai aimé dès cet instant.

- Votre Majesté, lui ai-je renvoyé. Souhaitez-vous entrer? Je vous en prie. Le voyage a dû être long.

Il a accepté avec belle humeur, ce qui m'a obligé d'inviter Man In Black pour qu'il précède le Roi. En cas où je serais secrètement membre de la Confrérie du Soleil et que j'aurais caché mes copains un peu partout dans la maison, j'imagine. J'ai collectivement invité le reste de la délégation à nous rejoindre puis nous nous sommes tous installés dans la salle de séjour.

Sam, qui avait attendu là pendant l'accueil – j'avais insisté pour qu'il reste jusqu'au soir en cas où je recevrais – s'est écarté de son siège pour l'offrir à l'écrasante majorité et s'est présenté aux souverains. Comme il n'y avait pas sept sièges de libres dans ma salle de séjour – il n'y en avait que quatre : un canapé double et deux fauteuils –, j'ai apporté de la cuisine trois chaises additionnelles. J'ai croisé, en m'y rendant, Man In Black qui restait immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, les mains croisées devant lui, comme s'il était en mode « veille ». Mais il suffisait de connaître les vampires qu'en surface pour deviner que derrière ses verres fumés, ses yeux devaient ausculter la pièce et ses occupants au rayon X.

Sam s'est installé sur l'une des chaises. Bill aussi, de sorte à en laisser une de libre entre eux. Tous ont naturellement laissé les fauteuils individuels à Laurent et à Sophie-Anne qui s'y sont installés comme s'il avait été question de trônes. Eric et Pam ont pris le canapé double. Il ne me restait plus que la troisième chaise, que je n'ai pas pris immédiatement :

- Prendriez-vous un rafraichissement?

Les cinq vampires sur place ont opiné du bonnet.

- Sam, veux-tu un remplissage? Il reste encore beaucoup de limonade.

Nous avions pressé quelques citrons dans l'après-midi pour remercier les poseurs de fenêtres du bon boulot qu'ils faisaient. Sam a refusé mon offre et j'ai été chercher les consommations de mes invités.

Il était rare que je reçoive autant de déterrés chez moi en une seule soirée. Aussi est-ce pourquoi j'achetais toujours un seul carton de quatre bouteilles de _TruBlood_ par semaine. Je ne m'en suis souvenue que lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur, car il ne me restait que deux unités – Pam, la veille, avait vidé les deux premières. Je les ai prise et suis retournée dans la salle de séjour, là où personne n'avait bougé depuis mon départ.

- J'espère que vous m'excuserez : il ne me reste plus que deux _TruBlood,_ me suis-je expliquée. Eric, Pam, Bill, j'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je les offre au Roi et à la Reine?

Évidemment, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller acheter un autre carton s'il advenait qu'ils rechignent, mais la politesse, aussi hypocrite soit-elle, n'a jamais tué personne. Il n'y a eu aucune objection et j'ai pu me faire un point d'honneur en offrant à Laurent et à Sophie-Anne une bouteille de _TruBlood_ bien fraiche chaque.

- Mademoiselle Stackhouse, j'imagine que vous connaissez les circonstances qui nous amènent ici? a débuté Laurent après m'avoir laissé le temps de m'asseoir.

- Je crois avoir une petite idée, oui.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais très bien voir chacun de mes visiteurs à l'exception de Bill et de Sam, vers lesquels je devais tourner la tête à 90 degrés pour rencontrer leur regard. J'ai croisé ma jambe sur mon genou pour enlever toute chance à Eric d'apercevoir mon slip sous ma mini-jupe en denim pâle. Il a levé la tête pour me sourire, mais je ne le lui ai pas rendu afin de ne pas me laisser distraire.

- Je suis horriblement confus par ce prétexte. Bien que je ne sois pas responsable des actes de mon prédécesseur, je me suis senti astreint à me rendre là où l'impair avait été commis dès ma nomination afin de vous exprimer mes plus sincères regrets. Hier encore je n'étais qu'un banal shérif, mais le titre que je porte à ce jour est un gage de l'éternel dévouement que le New Hampshire vous témoignera dès ce jour.

Les grillons se sont mis à chanter dans les bois. Je m'étais attendu à des excuses, certes, mais certainement pas à un discours dégoulinant de dépit. Je me suis déplacée sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise face à tant de complaisance, puis, par simple contenance, ai regardé « le banal shérif » de la Cinquième Zone. Il me regardait encore. Notre lien de sang a formulé dans mon esprit la nature de ses réflexions et j'ai rougi. Quelle inconvenance! Par chance, mes nouvelles couleurs concordaient plutôt bien avec l'amabilité de Laurent… qui d'ailleurs attendait une réaction de ma part.

- Hé bien… me suis-je surprise à marmonner, désarçonnée.

- Je suis présente pour cette même raison, Sookie, a ajouté Sophie-Anne en s'avançant jusqu'au bout de son fauteuil. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le New Hampshire, mais il est indubitable que cette extravagante attention tournée sur vous a été causée par la surexploitation de votre don par la délégation de la Louisiane. Les informations classées secrètes se sont ébruitées et se sont rendues jusqu'au nord des Etats-Unis, ce qui est une faute impardonnable. J'en suis profondément navrée.

_Non…!_ Si…? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait enfin réalisé qu'on abusait de ma télépathie? Et pas n'importe qui, d'ailleurs : la Reine de la Louisiane, la femme la plus influente de l'État! J'ai senti mes yeux s'embuer. Était-ce la fin de mon association officielle avec la haute société de la Louisiane? Recevoir des jolies sommes pour mes services était certes réjouissant – et un joli coup de pouce pour mes finances –, mais j'en avais marre d'être constamment mêlée aux à-côtés de ce pour quoi j'étais payée.

- Cela dit, a fait Laurent en sortant plusieurs enveloppes de la poche intérieure de son veston, j'ai en mains cinq enveloppes qui vous appartiennent désormais. Un petit dédommagement de notre part.

Il a tendu une enveloppe à chacun d'entre nous – Eric, Pam, Bill, Sam et moi. De toute évidence, chaque personne impliquée dans l'affaire de la veille avait eu droit à une consolation.

J'avais pensé consulter le contenu de l'enveloppe dès le départ de mes invités, mais lorsque j'ai vu Pam ouvrir son cadeau, je l'ai imité, on ne peut plus curieuse de voir ce que j'y trouverais.

Être une cible était définitivement très payant.

- Cinquante mille dollars! C'est… C'est énorme, ai-je bêtement commenté. Je vous remercie de l'attention, mais… Pardonnez mon indiscrétion… N'est-ce pas peu raisonnable d'offrir une telle indemnisation à chacun d'entre nous si le New Hampshire est à ce point… endetté?

À ma grande surprise, Laurent s'est esclaffé. C'était vraiment un homme agréable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'imagine que vous croyez que Daniel Maclellan a été supprimé pour avoir jeté l'opprobre sur notre royaume, mais il a été relégué au rang de simple employé pour l'État. Évidemment, il sera étroitement surveillé. Ses revenus serviront intégralement au remboursement de ses dettes et du dédommagement que vous tenez actuellement entre vos mains.

J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas posé la question et que je croyais m'en moquer comme de ma première chemise, mais maintenant que je connaissais la nouvelle situation de Maclellan, je trouvais que passer du rang de Roi à celui d'employé pour l'État n'était pas une si grosse sanction pour tout ce qu'il avait créé comme problèmes.

J'ai fait abstraction de ce détail et ai plutôt réagi au sujet des honoraires de Maclellan :

- Mais n'a-t-il pas accumulé des dettes envers _quarante pourcent_ des Etats-Unis? C'est immense… Même avec un salaire d'employé d'État, ça lui prendra un nombre incroyable d'années pour tout rembourser, non?

- Alors c'est une chance qu'un vampire soit immortel, a rétorqué Laurent en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Rires généralisés dans la salle de séjour. Somme toute, j'étais plutôt satisfaite du compte rendu. Et j'adorais Laurent.

- Quant à moi, suite au coup de fil d'Eric, j'ai pris la liberté d'engager une équipe de remplacement de fenêtres de Bâton-Rouge, m'a informé Sophie-Anne en admirant le travail accompli. Je vois que vous n'avez pas craché sur mon cadeau. Joli boulot.

Joli, oui, mais moins que mes anciens carreaux.

- J'apprécie beaucoup, ai-je coqueté. Et j'apprécie également ce très généreux présent, me suis-je empressée d'ajouter à l'intention de Laurent.

Eric, Pam, Bill et Sam ont également manifesté leur gratitude envers le Roi du New Hampshire et celui-ci n'a pu qu'hocher la tête avec humilité.

- J'espère que cet incident n'incommodera pas cette relation naissante bien qu'elle ait déplorablement débutée.

Ma sérénité en a pris un coup ; son souhait débordait de sous-entendus. Même Eric, Bill et Sam, en périphérie de mon champ de vision, ont eu une espèce de haut-le-corps. Finalement, la reconnaissance de Sophie-Anne envers la surexploitation de mon don n'avait pas dissuadé Laurent de ne pas s'aventurer sur un terrain miné…

- Non, bien sûr, ai-je répondu – un petit peu froidement, je dois le reconnaître.

- En plus de ce munificent chèque, je vous offre un séjour gratuit au _Nosferatu,_ situé à Manchester. Sept jours.

Avec un nom pareil, l'hôtel devait forcément être destiné à la clientèle vampire. Pourquoi diable Laurent m'offrirait-il un séjour dans un établissement pour refroidis si ce n'était pour me mêler à une autre de leurs combines?

J'aurais dû me douter que le Roi du New Hampshire en personne ne pouvait pas s'être déplacé jusqu'en Louisiane que pour me remettre un chèque de cinquante mille dollars. La vérité était que ce chèque était un appât : lui, comme Daniel Maclellan, désirait obtenir mes services de télépathe aguerrie. Seulement, il s'y était pris plus civilement que son prédécesseur.

Mais pour moi, c'était du pareil au même.

J'ai décoincé l'enveloppe que j'avais glissé entre mes cuisses, me suis penchée vers l'avant et l'ai déposée sur la table basse.

- Vous cherchez à m'amadouer car vous avez besoin de mon don. Voilà la véritable raison de votre visite. N'est-ce pas?

Ni Laurent ni Sophie-Anne ne devait s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi sagace, car ils ont tous les deux haussé les sourcils. Laurent a pincé les lèvres et a eu l'air navré d'avoir les mêmes désirs que Maclellan.

- J'ai toujours été _contrainte_ d'utiliser mon don au service de l'État. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais mon mot à dire cette fois. Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire votre requête auprès de la Reine comme si je n'avais aucune volonté?

Je n'avais pas à m'excuser pour le fiel de mes paroles ; me faire manipuler de la sorte réveillait en moi une colère inégalée. Eric et Pam – Bill et Sam aussi, sûrement – ont semblé impressionnés par mon culot – après tout, je n'étais qu'une banale humaine qui s'adressait à un Roi et une Reine vampires –, mais j'ai décrété que je n'avais pas à me montrer aimable dans ma propre maison si mes invités se permettaient jouer les bonimenteurs.

- Laurent et moi en avons déjà discuté, a lentement débuté Sophie-Anne, glaciale, et-

- Soit. Alors je me trainerai où Votre Excellence me le commandera.

- Sookie, gardez vos sarcasmes pour ceux qui sauront les apprécier et écoutez-moi, a tranché la Reine.

- Votre Majesté, est alors intervenu Eric en dépliant son mètre quatre-vingt-sept. Je crois que Sookie a-

- Northman, _assis!_ a-t-elle sèchement sommé.

Ouhla! Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout du tout. Eric a secoué la tête et s'est docilement rassis.

J'étais bouche bée. Comment Sophie-Anne osait-elle traiter un de _mes_ invités comme tel? C'était à _moi_ de décider comment les gens devaient agir dans _ma_ demeure! C'était également à moi de décider qui pouvait et ne pouvait pas rester… J'ai serré les dents, furibonde, ne retenant que très difficilement mon envie de leur retirer, à Laurent et à Sophie-Anne, mon invitation, souverain ou pas. Eric a dû sentir ma fureur car il m'a aussitôt lancé un regard désapprobateur.

- Toute cette agitation est inutile, nous a assuré Laurent, embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la réunion.

- Oui, a approuvé Sophie-Anne, cassante. Sookie, écoutez-moi. Vous ne savez même pas de quoi il est question.

Je n'ai pas bougé, n'ai rien dit. Je craignais de me casser si j'osais seulement lever le petit doigt tant j'étais tendue. Lorsque Bill m'a tapoté le genou pour m'encourager à me calmer, j'ai failli lui flanquer une gifle.

- Il se trouve que Laurent m'a déjà présenté sa requête, a repris la Reine en me fusillant du regard. Requête que j'ai acceptée. Toutefois, étant donné du danger que vous avez encouru avec ces vampires venus pour vous kidnapper, j'ai fait le _choix_ de rendre ma décision finale que si vous acceptez _de votre plein gré,_ Sookie. D'où l'inutilité de monter sur vos grands chevaux.

On ne pouvait tout de même pas me jeter la pierre, merde! Je l'ai regardée comme si elle s'était mise à faire la poule en plein cœur de pièce. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais accepter une offre pareille si elle me laissait le choix de la prendre ou de la laisser? J'allais lui jeter un « non » en pleine poire lorsque j'ai jeté un œil à Laurent, sur son fauteuil à oreillettes, qui se tordait les doigts sur ses genoux. Dommage, je l'aimais bien…

Oh, et puis zut, alors…!

- Je n'accepterai que si c'est _in-dis-pen-sa-ble,_ leur ai-je annoncé, catégorique, à la surprise générale.

- Sookie… a mâchonné Bill alors Sam, en même temps, protestait avec de multiples « mais… » et qu'Eric chuchotait : Penses-tu vraiment…?

J'ai levé le bras pour tous les interrompre. J'ai béni Pam pour n'avoir qu'écarquillé les yeux. Sophie-Anne a eu l'air satisfaite, mais Laurent a esquissé une moue désabusée.

- Et qu'avec une _montagne_ de conditions, ai-je clarifié.

Un ange a passé et j'ai écarté une main interrogatrice, en attente du verdict.

- Alors? Est-ce _vraiment_ indispensable? ai-je demandé à l'adresse de Laurent. Capital? Crucial?

- Non.

La réponse monosyllabique du Roi nous a tous laissé perplexes. C'était tout? Abdiquait-il vraiment comme ça, sans insister, sans sollicitation, sans me forcer la main? Une vague de gratitude m'a dénoué la gorge. Laurent Levine était un homme bon, intègre, un bien meilleur homme que Daniel Maclellan n'aurait jamais été. Et un bien meilleur souverain de Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

- Alors j'accepte, ai-je décidé.

J'ai croisé le regard de chacun de mes amis afin de prouver, par l'intensité du mien, que ma réponse était sincère. Si je dégageais un soudain aplomb, eux dégageaient un ahurissement qui m'aurait fait marrer en d'autres circonstances. Au moins, personne ne s'est gendarmé, ce qui m'a contenté. Je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur à affronter quiconque.

- Je ne comprends pas… m'a admis Laurent. Je viens de dire que-

- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, lui ai-je poliment fait remarquer, mais vous savez quoi? Je vous aime bien. Et vous avez été honnête. Votre droiture me plait.

J'avais envie d'ajouter : « Pas comme une certaine Reine dont je ne mentionnerai pas le nom… », mais ma vie m'était trop précieuse pour que je me permette d'être aussi franche.

Le visage de Laurent s'est illuminé, et le mien n'a pas tardé à en faire autant. Ah, aucun doute, ce sourire-là était authentique. Je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Qui plus est, si l'usage de mon don n'était ni indispensable, ni capital, ni crucial, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien avoir à craindre d'un petit séjour au _Nosferatu?_ J'imagine que se devait être à des fins personnelles, ou pour régler un dysfonctionnement politique mineur, ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre-qui-n'était-ni-indispensable-ni-capital-ni-crucial.

Je n'ai pas été fâchée de ne pas connaître ladite raison ce soir-là ; après s'être assuré que je tiendrais parole, Laurent avait annoncé son départ. Il a promis de communiquer avec moi dès que la paperasse entourant sa récente affectation au titre de Roi du New Hampshire serait remplie. J'anticipais déjà le jour où je parlerais affaires avec lui. Il y avait un côté excitant à être brigué sans qu'il y ait urgence. Ça me donnait l'impression qu'être télépathe était… normal.

Comme si le départ du Roi avait été le signal, Sophie-Anne, Eric, Pam, Bill et Sam ont tous suivi Laurent. Il n'était que dix heures et je n'avais pas sommeil, mais les voir partir m'a fait autant de bien que si on m'avait enlevé une épine du pied.

Tandis qu'ils défilaient devant moi pour atteindre la porte, j'en ai profité pour remercier chacun de mes amis avec chaleur pour leur implication dans cette mésaventure. Eric a passé le dernier, ce qu'il avait sûrement planifié faire pour une raison que je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir. Mais lorsqu'il a passé le seuil de la porte à côté duquel je me tenais, il n'a pas ralenti le pas, ne m'a même pas lancé d'œillade suggestive. Il a bien hoché la tête lorsque je lui ai présenté ma reconnaissance, mais il n'a eu aucune autre réaction, ce qui m'a contrarié, je l'avoue.

C'est alors qu'il traversait ma véranda que j'ai souhaité plus que tout qu'il reste. Peut-être était-ce notre lien de sang qui avait poussé ce désir à émerger ou peut-être était-ce mes sentiments – confus – à son égard, mais dans un cas comme dans un autre, je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir avec les autres. Seulement, mes invités avaient quitté ma demeure en un groupe relativement compact, et je me voyais mal balancer : « Eric, j'aimerais que tu restes » depuis ma position pour que tout le monde l'entende et l'interprète à leur manière. Surtout devant Bill, mon ex… D'autre part, je refusais de véhiculer l'impression que sa présence m'était nécessaire en me rendant jusqu'à Eric pour choper son attention.

J'ai donc décidé de le héler en y mettant un maximum de naturel ainsi qu'une onomatopée :

- Ah! Heu… Eric?

J'aurais pu le prédire : comme un seul homme, l'intégralité de ma visite – même les Men In Black – s'est tournée vers moi. Incroyable. Je me suis empourprée jusqu'à la moelle. S'étaient-ils tous fait baptiser Eric sans qu'on m'en tienne informée?

Par chance, la faible luminosité du soir diminuait l'intensité de mes soudaines rougeurs. Puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais affaire à des vampires : ténèbres ou pas, ma pigmentation devait déjà avoir été enregistrée dans leur caboche.

- Oui? a-t-il fait.

Tous, à l'exception de Pam et de Bill, ont repris leur chemin comme s'ils avaient attendu que je précise avec quel Eric je désirais m'entretenir. Sam s'est dirigé vers son pick-up, et Laurent et Sophie-Anne se sont engouffrés dans la magnifique limousine parquée obliquement par rapport à ma maison.

Que Pam reste aux côtés de son maitre était justifiable, mais Bill n'avait aucune raison de ne pas retourner chez lui.

- J'aimerais te dire deux mots, lui ai-je dit en forçant sur le « te ».

Il a hoché la tête et a remonté les trois marches de ma véranda qu'il venait de descendre en adressant un signe quelconque à Pam par-dessus son épaule. Les lèvres de celle-ci se sont étirées en un sourire malicieux puis elle est disparue dans la nuit en laissant une traînée cyan – couleur de son twin-set – dans son sillage.

Peu de temps après, j'ai vu un SUV noir – que je n'avais pas aperçu plus tôt à cause de l'obscurité qui l'avalait – s'engager sur le chemin de campagne qui menait à Hummingbird Road. La limousine a suivi, puis un second SUV. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelais de la haute sécurité.

Bill était encore là lorsque je n'ai plus entendu le crissement du gravier sous les pneus des voitures, ce qui m'a irrité. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'aime pas me savoir seule avec son shérif de zone et ex-compétiteur de cœur, mais Bill et moi ne nous devions plus rien. Aussi, alors qu'Eric repassait le pas de la porte en se frottant délibérément contre moi, j'ai considéré mon ex avec accent afin de bien lui faire comprendre que la fête était finie. J'ai aperçu une lueur d'affliction dans ses yeux sombres, puis il s'est évaporé en un claquement de doigts.

J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de me claustrer chez moi avec Eric.


	5. Chapitre 5

_La rançon_

**Chapitre 5**

Eric était retourné dans la salle de séjour et observait les photos des différentes générations des Stackhouse alignées sur le mur avec ce qui m'a semblé être un profond désintérêt. La bouteille de TruBlood qu'il tenait dans sa main m'a permis de constater que ni Laurent ni Sophie-Anne n'avait touché à leur breuvage. Peuh! Et le gaspillage, lui? J'avais décapsulé les bouteilles pour le Roi et la Reine, moi! Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait des pauvres vampires qui n'avaient pas de quoi s'offrir une bouteille de sang synthétique? J'étais d'ailleurs certaine que certains vampires tuaient pour cette raison, et non pour le simple plaisir de tuer. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

- Tu peux boire la seconde aussi, si tu le souhaites. Ça m'évitera de la vider dans l'évier.

Il a pris une gorgée en me regardant puis s'est léché la lèvre supérieure avec un peu trop de salacité pour que le geste paraisse instinctif.

- Je vois que tu as apprécié mon cadeau, a-t-il dit en pointant mon visage de son index. Je vois et je _sens_ que tu l'as apprécié.

J'ai pensé à la désinvolture avec laquelle j'avais bu le contenu de la fiole et j'ai gigoté sur place, gênée. J'étais parfaitement informée des conséquences du partage de sang entre un vampire et un humain, et je me suis surprise à me demander si je n'avais pas intrinsèquement désiré être connecté à Eric de cette façon. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais du mal à cerner mes sentiments à son égard…

- Je n'avais pas envie de me rendre à l'hôpital et perdre mon temps avec la prise de rendez-vous, les examens et l'opération, lui ai-je expliqué en haussant les épaules. Avec ton sang, mon visage a été comme neuf deux minutes après l'avoir bu.

Eric a souri, ce qui m'a fait sourire à mon tour – ce fameux sourire nerveux qui m'avait collé une réputation de cinglée chez _Merlotte._

- Je n'ai pas souhaité m'attarder tantôt avec les autres invités, mais je tenais à te remercier tout particulièrement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Surtout pour ce que tu as enduré…

- De quel façon?

Il s'est approché de moi de cette démarche nonchalante qui lui était propre, ce qui est tout de même parvenu à éveiller un papillonnement dans mon estomac.

- Pardon?

- De quelle façon tiens-tu à me remercier?

Pour toute réponse, j'ai ricané nerveusement et ai pivoté sur moi-même pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'éprouvais un grand besoin de m'hydrater.

Eric m'a rejoint comme je me servais un verre d'eau fraiche sous le robinet.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté la proposition de Laurent? m'a-t-il demandé en se stationnant en plein centre de la pièce.

- Pourquoi? J'ai expliqué le pourquoi lorsqu'il m'a posé cette même question. Je l'aime bien. J'ai confiance. Et puis, il ne souhaite pas utiliser mon don à des fins extrémistes, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais refuser.

J'ai vidé mon verre en cinq secondes et l'ai remis sous le jet. La tête d'Eric s'est mise à osciller de gauche à droite, comme s'il trouvait mes motivations aberrantes. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs – je pouvais très bien le sentir.

- Ça fait pratiquement deux ans que tu fréquentes des vampires, Sookie. N'as-tu rien appris?

Curiosité éveillée, j'ai interrompu ma gorgée en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Laurent Levine est un nouveau roi, inconnu de tous. Il n'a pas le choix de se montrer adorable et séduisant pour se trouver des alliés et se forger une réputation. Crois-tu vraiment que le chef d'un État se contenterait d'utiliser les bienfaits de la télépathie que pour découvrir si un de ses employés humains couche avec son épouse?

Cet aspect caché des intentions de Laurent m'a décontenancée. Eric s'est approché, a posé son TruBlood sur la table de la cuisine et m'a saisi les épaules. Avec ses vingt centimètres de plus que moi, j'ai dû me casser le coup pour soutenir son regard.

- Sookie… Ton don est une merveille. D'autant plus que Laurent a certainement dû sentir que tu n'es pas une humaine ordinaire. Il prétend avoir des obligations peu urgentes maintenant, mais que penses-tu qu'il fera lorsque tu te trouveras dans les appartements qu'il t'aura fournis au _Nosferatu_ et vivra sous sa coupe?

Une vague de fatigue m'est subitement tombée dessus. J'ai longuement dévisagé le Viking, peiné par la triste réalité qui m'avait rattrapé : il avait raison. Ma télépathie pouvait faire trop de « grandes » choses pour n'être utilisée qu'à des fins puériles.

- Et tu me dis ça maintenant, après que j'aie donné ma parole?

- Ma Reine m'a ordonné de me taire, Sookie.

- Oh! Ça, oui, qu'elle l'a fait! La garce…

J'ai baissé les yeux et bu une gorgée d'eau afin de calmer l'éruption volcanique qui s'éveillait en moi. Je fulminais à l'allusion ce récent souvenir. Depuis ce soir, je détestais officiellement la Reine de la Louisiane.

- Cette « garce » est la Reine de la Louisiane, a-t-il justement précisé comme si cette information m'avait échappée. T'adresser à elle comme tu l'as fait a été très impudent.

- Oh! Hé bien nous en reparlerons lorsqu'elle dictera à _tes_ invités, dans _ta_ propre demeure, la conduite à adopter. Si tu savais l'effort que ça m'a coûté de m'empêcher de lui retirer l'invitation…

- Crois-moi : la lui retirer t'aurais coûté bien davantage.

J'ai eu un haut-le-corps dédaigneux. Si je ne m'étais pas trouvée dans ma cuisine, j'aurais craché par terre.

Eric a libéré mes épaules mais n'a pas reculé, ce qui, tout à coup, a rendu sa proximité très encombrante.

- Peuh! Elle est _votre_ reine, celle des vampires, pas la mienne. _Mon_ chef d'État à _moi_ est Bobby Jindal.

- Peut-être, mais ce gouverneur ne t'a pas dans le collimateur comme Sophie-Anne.

- Oh! Peu importe! me suis-je exclamée, excédée.

J'ai pris une énième gorgée de mon eau pour m'empêcher de présenter Monsieur de Verre à Monsieur le Mur. J'ai failli le fracasser contre le crâne d'Eric lorsqu'il s'est mis à rire.

- Je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire à quel point j'adore la femme que tu es, Sookie Stackhouse.

D'aaaccooord. Mon cœur a fait une violente embardée et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'éclaircir la gorge afin de libérer l'émotion coincée dans mon œsophage.

- Heu… Hé bien, dans ce cas… J'imagine que mon attitude n'était pas aussi impudente que tu ne le prétends.

- Oh, si, elle l'était, mon aimée.

Ça y était : nous étions au point de non-retour.

Eric m'a pris mon verre des mains et l'a déposé sur la table, à côté de la bouteille de TruBlood, sans cesser de me dévorer des yeux. J'avais néanmoins baissé les miens, intimidée. Son parfum, léger, a plané autour de moi et m'a chatouillé les narines. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Depuis l'angle de ma tête, j'ai observé le relief de sa poitrine sous son chandail de coton fin. J'adorais le voir dans un t-shirt à col en V, car la majorité de ceux-ci qu'Eric possédait s'échancrait suffisamment pour mettre en appétit n'importe quelle femme hétérosexuelle saine d'esprit. Dont moi.

- Quels sont les deux mots pour lesquels tu as tenu à ce que je reste? m'a-t-il demandé en un chuchotement.

Le chant des grillons et des grenouilles est devenu agressif, subitement.

- « Encore plus »? a-t-il proposé. « Prends-moi »?

Un frisson m'a griffé le dos. Ces simples mots ont suffi à déclencher une réaction entre mes cuisses.

Eric a approché son visage et a fait glisser sa joue contre la mienne pour me sucer le lobe d'oreille. Défaillante, je me suis aussitôt accrochée à lui, puis lui a trouvé ma bouche sans plus tarder.

Je me suis retrouvée assise sur la table de cuisine dans le temps de le dire. J'ai débarrassé Eric de sa veste de cuir noir et lui a écarté le col bateau de mon chandail de chaque côté de mes épaules. Une chance que le spandex était un tissu stretch, car dans le cas contraire, ce chandail aurait été bon pour la poubelle.

Je dois admettre que j'avais calculé mon coup en m'habillant à mon réveil et que j'avais enfilé mes sous-vêtements les plus sexy : un petit kit blanc ultra-sensuel. Mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles était un amalgame complexe de nylon, de dentelle superposée et de petits rubans carminés super coquets installés en croisée entre mes seins. Une petite boucle nouait le ruban sur l'étroite bande qui reliait les bonnets généreusement chargés. C'était une vraie merveille – et une vraie dépense, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Après m'être offert ce petit luxe chez _Dillard's,_ à Monroe, je m'étais jurée de ne plus acheter que des items en solde.

Lorsqu'Eric a bloqué mon chandail sous mes seins pour découvrir mon bustier, il a fait une tête à cent dollars. Je l'ai laissé admirer le tableau quelques secondes, le temps de savourer l'effet que je suscitais chez lui, puis ai impérativement attiré sa tête vers ma poitrine. Il a aussitôt repris les rênes de la danse pour embrasser mes seins d'une bouche gourmande, pour coincer son visage entre eux, pour toucher la texture de ma peau lisse et du tissu délicat. J'ai commencé à avoir hâte qu'il me l'enlève – mon ensemble avait beau m'avoir coûté les yeux de la tête, je n'avais pas eu dans l'idée de le porter bien longtemps lors de mon achat – lorsqu'il a décidé de le laisser en place et de s'attaquer à ma mini-jupe en me couchant sur la table.

Il a fait passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête et l'a jeté en travers de la pièce. J'ai voulu me redresser pour embrasser ce torse parfait qui me faisait rêver, mais il m'a impérieusement recouché avant de plonger la tête sur mon ventre. Bon, d'accord. Si je n'avais pas la permission de toucher son corps, je l'encouragerais à explorer le mien avec plus d'audace : j'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et ai appliqué une légère pression.

- J'y viens… a-t-il grogné contre ma hanche.

Mon ventre étant aplati à cause de ma position, Eric n'a eu qu'à tirer ma jupe vers lui, sans défaire la braguette, pour me la retirer. Il l'a fait d'un mouvement sec, comme s'il avait ôté la nappe d'une table pour ne pas renverser la vaisselle posée dessus. J'ai souri en le voyant réagir de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait dévoilé mes seins : mon slip était une culotte brésilienne parfaitement agencée au soutien-gorge.

Eric a reculé, les yeux posés sur mon corps mis en valeur, et je me suis suspendue sur mes coudes pour ne pas que mon visage rougisse sous l'effort que je faisais pour maintenir le contact visuel. Ma pose a dû l'exciter, car j'ai vu ses canines jaillir entre ses lèvres. Mais l'attente qu'il étirait en me lorgnant de la sorte m'a impatienté et j'ai posé mes talons sur le bord de la table en veillant bien à écarter les jambes de façon tout à fait provocatrice pour le faire réagir. Je n'ai pas eu à formuler mon désir autrement ; Eric a retroussé sa lèvre supérieure en émettant une espèce d'expiration laborieuse, puis il a laissé son pantalon glissé le long de ses jambes musclées. Sa virilité semblait extrêmement tendue dans l'exiguïté de son caleçon moulant…

J'ai écarté mes cuisses jusqu'à ce que mes aines protestent et Eric est enfin venu s'appuyer entre elles. Un soupir d'aise que mon amant a attrapé de sa bouche s'est échappé malgré moi, puis il s'est accroupi sur le sol, de sorte à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que la surface de la table. Enfin, il m'a débarrassé du premier morceau de ma superbe lingerie pour que sa langue s'occupe de la région découverte.

C'est après deux orgasmes quasi simultanés que sa tête a remonté de quelques étages pour happer ma bouche. Il m'a aidé à me redresser en glissant une main derrière ma nuque puis nous nous sommes retrouvés debout, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, égarés dans un tourbillon de chaleur et d'ardeur. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car Eric m'a fait pivoter comme une toupie et m'a obligée à me plier en deux. Mon torse a heurté la table avec raideur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de broncher, parce que déjà il me pénétrait avec une parfaite fluidité.

Nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes pendant… Hum, j'ignore pendant combien de temps ; j'avais perdu cette notion peu après le début de nos violents ébats. Je savais néanmoins que la table de la cuisine m'avait suffisamment troublée – après tout, c'était sur cette table que je savourais mes repas quotidiens et que j'avais passé tant de temps avec Gran et Jason – pour que nous nous déplacions sur le fauteuil à oreillettes, dans la salle de séjour, qu'avait précédemment occupé Laurent Levine. Là, j'avais pris le dessus, et Eric avait jugé, tandis que je le chevauchais, que mon soutien-gorge n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Avec une paire de seins comme la mienne, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de vouloir étudier leur valse effrénée.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Eric aurait certes été en mesure de poursuivre, mais j'ai dû lui rappeler que : a) j'étais humaine, b) moi, contrairement à lui, j'étais éveillée depuis plus de quatre heures, et c) je n'avais pas eu un millénaire pour entrainer mon corps à supporter des sensations aussi impétueuses. Il a boudé quelque temps, mais je suis tout de même parvenue à le faire rougir de fierté. Ah, les hommes…

Nous avions terminé notre torride rallye dans mon lit après avoir essayé un nombre impressionnant de postes pour pratiquer l'acte sexuel et ses variantes. Je n'étais donc pas franchement déçue de ne pas avoir à me trainer par terre pour m'enfouir sous mes couvertures – même si je sais qu'Eric m'y aurait amené si nous avions abouti autre part que dans ma chambre.

Pour l'instant, nous étions confortablement vautrés l'un contre l'autre et appréciions la sérénité suivant le cyclone – en tout cas, moi je l'appréciais. Après avoir eu si chaud, je n'étais pas mécontente de pouvoir me rafraichir contre le torse frais d'Eric.

- Sois mienne, Sookie.

Évidemment, la sérénité devait être brisée. J'ai poussé un « mmm? » absent bien que j'aie parfaitement compris – parfois, quand j'angoissais à l'idée de traiter d'un certain sujet, je faisais répéter mon interlocuteur ; une méthode comme une autre d'accuser le coup, j'imagine – mais il n'a pas répété.

- Eric… Tu sais que je ne veux appartenir à personne.

Les lumières de ma chambre étaient éteintes et les fenêtres ouvertes, ce qui créait de parfaites circonstances pour que je m'endorme. Peut-être devais-je prétendre dormir plutôt que d'affronter cette discussion? Non, ça ne serait pas respectueux… Je pouvais ressentir l'authenticité du désir d'Eric que je sois sienne ; il n'était pas seulement question de me posséder.

- Tout serait tellement plus simple, a-t-il insisté. Je pourrais te protéger mieux que quiconque.

- Tu me protèges déjà très bien et tu le sais.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas éviter cette conversation, mais j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à braver son regard ; j'étais à demi couchée sur lui, la tête sur son épaule et le bras en travers de son torse. Heu, oups… Plus maintenant. De sa main qui n'était pas rattachée au bras sous ma tête, Eric est parvenu à m'arracher la seule raison qui me permettait de supporter le sujet de conversation.

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie, m'a-t-il dit.

Bon, je n'allais tout de même pas démordre de ma décision à cause d'un simple contact visuel, non? J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens et ai dit ce qu'il me défiait de dire :

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il a eu l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait dévoilé que le Père Noël qui mangeait ses cookies à chaque 25 décembre depuis sa tendre enfance n'était qu'un charlatan. J'en ai eu le cœur brisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de désirer ce lien si exceptionnel, Sookie?

Je me suis installée sur le ventre et me suis soutenue sur mes coudes. Eric, étendu sur le dos, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de loucher vers mes seins écrasés contre le matelas. Ainsi aplatis, ils avant l'air encore plus volumineux que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement nécessaire.

- Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un… lui ai-je patiemment expliqué. Je suis très bien comme je suis. J'ai déjà connu ça avec Bill et ça ne m'intéresse plus.

- Bill n'a pas sa place dans cette discussion, a tranché le Viking avec humeur.

Puis il a fixé le plafond, l'air buté. J'ai haussé un sourcil, un rien agacée par son attitude.

- Je crains que oui puisque c'est le seul avec qui j'ai expérimenté la chose, lui ai-je rétorqué avec une certaine impatience.

- Bill ne t'a jamais protégé comme moi j'en ai envie.

- Je te crois, Eric…

Il a tourné la tête dans ma direction, une lueur d'espoir dans la prunelle.

- Je ne veux pas être sur le même pallier que lui, m'a-t-il confié. Je ne le supporte pas. Je veux plus, Sookie. Je te veux. Comprends-tu?

- Mais tu _as_ plus, ai-je murmuré en me frottant lascivement sur lui. Je ne suis pas au lit avec lui, que je sache. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai prié de rester ce soir avec moi.

Eric n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir écouté un seul mot de ce que je lui avais dit, car il a renâclé :

- Mais il t'a déjà fait l'amour.

- Tu es jaloux, ai-je simplement formulé, curieuse de connaître sa réaction suite à une observation semblable.

- Oui.

Réaction décevante mais satisfaisante en un sens. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il proteste virulemment, qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux… pour me prouve en bout de ligne qu'il était un meilleur amant que Bill n'oserait jamais espérer être.

- Tu es adorable. Et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Pas avec Bill. Ni avec personne d'autre. Et puis il y a ce lien de sang qui nous uni. C'est mieux que rien, non?

Sa gorge a émis un sourd grognement et j'ai roulé les yeux. Simplement pour le rassurer, je me suis mise à le cajoler : j'ai plaqué ma poitrine contre la sienne, ai posé ma joue contre mon bras fléchi sur son torse et ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Une température parfaite, un confort inégalé, un homme éblouissant sous la main… Un moment de pur bonheur qui s'est silencieusement étiré pendant quelques minutes.

- Viendrais-tu avec moi si je devais me rendre au New Hampshire? lui ai-je demandé tandis qu'il frôlait la chute de mes reins de ses doigts en un geste mécanique.

- Non.

Les yeux fermés, il n'a manifesté aucune émotion. J'ai eu un haut-le-corps abasourdi – une espèce de soubresaut au niveau du cou – et je me suis légèrement redressée.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

- Parce que tu n'es pas mienne.

J'ai poussé un soupir ébahi puis je me suis écartée de lui. Eric a ouvert les yeux comme je coinçais le drap sous mes aisselles pour camoufler ma poitrine. Pas de friandise pour un méchant garçon. J'étais couchée sur le flanc, soutenue que par un coude.

- Alors tu vas cesser de me protéger parce que je refuse d'être tienne? ai-je jeté d'une voix haut perchée. C'est du chantage? Tu me fais chanter, maintenant?

- Je n'abandonnerai certainement pas le _Fangtasia_ pour me rendre à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis pour une femme qui ne veut pas de moi.

J'ai tenté d'exprimer davantage de colère que d'amertume mais lui ai tout simplement tourné le dos lorsque j'ai pris conscience que je n'y parviendrais pas. Eric a pouffé, ce qui lui a mérité une grimace scandalisée par-dessus mon épaule, puis s'est traîné vers moi sous le drap. Je me suis recroquevillée, maussade et rigide.

- Sookie, tu es incroyable, a-t-il rigolé en glissant une main sur ma hanche. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

J'ai senti sa bouche frôler mon oreille :

- Pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi, car je sais qu'un jour tu céderas et deviendras mienne.

J'aurais voulu me montrer plus ferme et ignorer sa pirouette de rattrapage, mais je n'ai pas su m'empêcher de me laisser amadouer et j'ai souri, à la fois touchée et exaspérée par sa ténacité.

Puisque je ne le repoussais pas, l'audace d'Eric est revenue à la charge et ses doigts se sont immiscés entre mes cuisses. Il a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou pour embrasser l'artère qu'il chérissait tant, me procurant d'incroyables frissons.

- OK, ai-je gémis, mais en attendant que j'accepte, tu me feras l'amour autant de fois qu'il nous sera possible.

J'avais cru ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, mais j'avais eu tort.


End file.
